The Fine Line Between Love And Hate (Rewrite)
by PrincessOfTheSeas
Summary: The feud between the Hunters and Warriors has been around for generations. No one knows how or why it started, those that do are limited. The only known fact is that the leaders of each group are the source. Answers have been hidden for ages, until The Gods of the Hunt are forced as punishment to work together in the twisted tail of PJO. Flames are reignited. Truths are revealed.
1. Chapter 1: The challenge

**Hey guys! I know many of you have been waiting anxiously for this update, Nerd's guide chapter is halfway done and this story's chapter 1 is a bit short but It's just to show you that the plot has been adjusted slightly but still has the answers to the questions you've been asking me for many months :P**

 **Hope you like, _pls review and tell me your thoughts and ideas_ , it really helps ;)**

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO etc etc

* * *

The god of time walked through Camp Half-Blood in silence. His duties as the god of heroes and others required him to do a monthly inspection of the camp. He remembered a time when he was camp director. The camp was even more vibrant than it was today. He smiled ever so slightly as he observed the campers trying to climb the lava wall.

'Those poor newbies must be dying inside.' He thought.

Ever since Dionysus had been punished, he was relinquished of his role, which was rather irritating, but what could he do? At least Perseus could live with the fact that as soon as Mr. D's few hundred years were over, the god of time could retrieve his position.

Perseus was tempted to just fast forward this age so he could be director again, but that would be selfish, Perseus was not as self-serving as his many fellow Olympians. Or at least, he liked to think so.

"Perseus!" A voice said from behind him.

Dante', his second in command was calling out to him. The warriors, his own band of _male_ loyal followers were his life, had been for hundreds of years. Especially after his very reason for living had been shattered many years ago.

Now he took refuge with his warriors, since his own company and theirs was way better than the company he had to keep on Olympus. Although, there was three gods he particularly had a good relationship with.

Hestia and Aphrodite, his sisters by choice. He'd known them since before they were born, and after the hardships they'd faced, he took it upon himself to take them under his wing. Then there was Apollo, his best friend. Fun-loving and easy going, he was the only god besides his two sisters that Perseus would open up to. There was once another, but that died a long time ago.

"Yes, Dante'?"

Dante's spine straightened as he spoke to his master, "Well milord, there is something you might want to know."

"What may that-"

The conch horn blew, it was lunch. The campers began to stop what they were doing and filed into the dining hall. I smiled as a few younger girls and boys ran past us, playing a game of tag and giggling cutely.

"What were you saying Dante'?" I asked as we stepped into the mess hall.

Dante's facial expression was filled with anxious signs. He fingered the strap of his torso's armour and looked out at the borders.

I sat down and raised my eyebrow, wanting him to answer me.

"One of scout's came back…"

"And? Is he hurt?" I stood up.

I searched the room frantically for my injured companion. They were close to me and when one was hurt or killed it was just as painful as it would be for a parent to see it happen to their child.

Dante' shook his head, his brazillia coloured locks swaying with the movement, "He's fine, the borders are fine, but he spotted a certain group of bow wielding girls heading in the direction of camp."

I growled softly. That meant the Hunters were about to arrive, probably any minute now. The Hunters were the opposite of my Warriors. Unlike my Warriors, the Hunters were an all girls group. While my Warriors and the Hunters both swore oaths swearing off love, my warriors were not punished for it. The Hunters however, depending on the circumstances were. Like if they lied to their mistress about such infidelity.

The conch horn blew once again, signaling their arrival. Making me glare daggers at the entrance of the hall.

Chiron and older campers all went silent as the hunters entered the room.

Chiron announced nervously, "Welcome Hunters!" Chiron was aware of my feelings towards the group. Well, it wasn't the hunters specifically, it was their mistress who I couldn't stand. And wherever the hunters went, so did their mistress. "And Lady Artemis had graced us with her presence this fine day." Chiron finished.

Eyeing us like we were some kind of tennis match. I could tell he was on alert, knowing exactly how Artemis and I felt about each other.

I was aware when Artemis entered as new campers gasped at the sheer beauty and power she held. As soon as she was in your sights, it was obvious that she was not to be trifled with. Her movements could only be described as confident and graceful. Hey striking eyes travelled the room, they showed no emotion, until she saw me that is.

Pure hatred filled her silver orbs as our eyes met, and from my side, the feeling was mutual.

Artemis, how was I to describe her? To anyone, even gods, gorgeous was not worthy enough to explain how physically beautiful this woman was. I'd grudgingly admit, she really was stunning. With her angular and regal features, a perfectly symmetrical face combined with a curvaceous and toned figure. Though, this was me describing her older form from memory. At the moment she sported the look of a 13 year old.

Her dark auburn hair that shone in the light had natural light red highlights. It swayed along with her hips as she walked towards the head table.

"Good luck." Dante' whispered as he sat at our table.

I inhaled angrily as I walked over to take my seat at the head table. I could just sit with my hunters, but that would give her the satisfaction of me avoiding her. This I am certainly not going to give. What am I? Santa? No way.

I pulled my chair out and sat down next to her stiffly.

"Artemis." I greeted stonely.

She didn't give me the honour of looking at me, instead eyeing her nectar filled goblet and nodding.

"Perseus."

I myself had nectar in my own goblet. I didn't bother to make any conversation after that, I didn't want to, nor did she.

I occupied myself by watching over the crowds of demigods camp half-blood brought forth in summer. My Warriors were laughing together like the family they were, my eyes then cast over to the hunters, they were less noisy than my boys, but seemed to be content. Although, both lieutenants of our followers glanced over at Artemis and I ever so often. Probably checking to see if we were ready to kill each other yet.

Zoe, the Hunters second in command happen to catch the eye of my own lieutenant. They glared daggers at each other, their relationship being built off just as much hate as Artemis and mine. I wasn't aware of how theirs started, but I knew if Dante thought it important he would say so. Frankly, I think there's a hidden detail not even he was aware of yet.

"Uhm-" Chiron cleared his throat, "Lady Artemis, Lord Perseus, shall there be a capture the flag game? Or will you not be staying that long?"

"Please, Chiron. Just Perseus." Was my response, I was waiting for Artemis's reply to his question before I answered.

As of tradition at camp, when one of the groups of followers arrived, they'd verse the campers in the classic game of capture the flag, but when both groups were here, it was a classic game of boys Vs. girls.

Artemis looked at me for the first time today, "Hmm, what do you say Perseus?"

I frowned, she was asking my opinion. There must be some ulterior motive to her words.

"Yes, the game can proceed." I said.

Artemis's brow furrowed, "Are you sure you want to lose? Alright." She smirked as she looked at her hunters.

A low growl escaped my chest as I narrowed my eyes, "Lose? Ha! If anyone shall lose, it is you."

She had managed to press exactly the right button to unleash part of my anger which I had been holding in at the sight of her. Although I am the god of loyalty, I still had the pride of a god. And when Artemis threatened it, I couldn't stand it. More so, I couldn't stand the fact that she knew exactly what buttons to push to use to her benefit.

She sniggered, "Oh really? I'll lose? That would imply I was competing in the game. Are you challenging me?"

I smirked internally, she was merely taunting me. Not expecting me to actually agree with her statements. It wasn't what my intentions were going into this conversation, but now it seemed like the best way to wipe that smug look off her face.

"Perhaps I am."

Her eyes widened for a split second and she hesitated before replying, allowing me to chirp at her one last time.

"Will you not accept? Is the great and mighty, Artemis scared of me?" I said loud enough for any campers, including our followers to hear. She couldn't back out without looking like a coward. They turned their attention to us, waiting for her response.

Artemis knew she had walked right into my trap. She sneered at me, "Please, Perseus. I accept your challenge, I would never be in fear of you. You prideful _vlacas_." She spat the last sentence out as if they were laced with poison.

I hissed like a snake, "Very well!" I stood up and faced the campers, "Demigods of camp Half-Blood. As tradition states, we shall compete in a game of capture the flag. The classic, boys Vs. girls." Many cheered, a few remarks thrown, trash talk had already begun. But I wasn't finished, "But we shall be doing it a little differently tonight!" They all went silent, anxious to hear my announcement, "Lady Artemis and I shall be competing."

The campers broke out into not so quiet whispers of surprise and scandal.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED :)

NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SHORTLY

Lots of Love!

-Princess


	2. Chapter 2: Cupid's Curse

**Hey guys! Told ya the next update would be quick ;) Reason for not updating Nerd's guide is because I was away but I'm getting to it :) Also from next week the 6th I'll be away for about 2 weeks with family BUT I shall try and write every opportunity I get...most likely in the mornings.**

 **Anyways disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

 **Thank you for those that reviewed :) Really helps with motivation!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Perseus tightened his armour with a huff. He was currently mentally preparing himself for the fight to come. He had to win, or Artemis would never let him hear the end of it. Better yet, nor would Apollo or his sisters.

He glared at the ground, thinking about the smug look on the goddess's face when she taunted him. ' _Well it'll bite her in the ass soon' He mused to himself_.

"Milord, are we ready?" Malcolm Pace, a young son of Athena asked.

Perseus's eyes scanned the crowd of young demigod boys, all looking both nervous and excited for the game ahead. They were pretty confident in their battle plan and their posts. Perseus himself had helped devise it with the Athenians after all.

While a large sum of their boys would take on the girls as a mere distraction, two small groups would be hard at work.

The girls, especially Artemis and the Athena girls would suspect a small group intending to infiltrate the flag and a large one to distract their forces, but they would not suspect another small group as a distraction...Perseus hoped. That was plan A, Perseus was to be going solo unless the group that would steal the flag needed him. His job? Keeping check of the battle and of Artemis's location, as only he could take her on. Any camper would be down in a second, or dead.

"Boys-No, young men!" Perseus announced, standing at his full height. The campers cheered, "I know for some it is your first game, and oh will it be fun, but brutal. But know this!" He held up his hand, "When we run into that forest, know that you have your own strength and the warrior's next you! We have a plan! It is brilliant like all of you!" They stomped their feet on the ground, almost like a war cry. Perseus nodded with pride of his soldiers, "And if that fails, there's always plan B. Although let's hope it doesn't come to that." He smirked as they chuckled nervously, "Now let's go whoop some Hunter-I mean let's win this thing!"

They let out a war cry in cheer of his speech. Perseus smiled and stepped off his figurative soap box, Dante' strolled up to him casually, completely steady even when he was about to go into a brutal 'game' of let's teach Artemis a lesson.

"Inspiring, _Abraham Lincoln_." He laughed.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. We have to give these boys reassurance, now get to your post or it'll be _your_ ass."

Dante' smirked and unsheathed his weapon, walking to his group.

"Campers ready?" I yelled.

The boys all unsheathed their weapons in sync, making an intimidating scraping sound. Surely if the girls had heard it they must have felt an ounce of fear.

The horn blew, Perseus ran forward, his team behind him letting out a loud battle cry. Their weapons in hand and ready, they were met with a furious counter attack from the girls, waiting in the trees patiently. Perseus beamed with triumph as his archers mimicked the Hunters in the trees and shot net arrows at a few. He sniggered as a few hit the ground with a THUD! and a groan of protest. Though he knew they would avenge their literally fallen sisters.

Perseus dodged and parried those that were brave enough to try challenge him. He barely got halfway before he heard the screams of his fellow soldiers. His heightened senses could hear the sounds of bodies plunge through leaves and hit the ground. The girls had set traps in a matter of minutes.

"Damn you, Artemis!" Perseus growled.

The Hunters in the trees and their forces in the beginning was _their_ distraction for Perseus, just enough time for the girls to set up their real plan. Not even his boys could set up nets and find ditches from previous games as fast as the Hunters. Perseus hissed in anger, he was so stupid. ' _Never underestimate, Artemis! You big dope!' He scolded himself,_ but carried on, carefully analysing his footsteps in case-gods forbid-he get stuck in a trap. He should have anticipated this from her!

Perseus gulped as an arrow grazed his cheek. He needed to concentrate. He stopped in front of a large pine and climbed it expertly.

Perseus spotted group 2, the distraction, pretending to scout the flag. He observed from the trees above as a group of 4 girls met them about 7 metres from the flag. 2 Ares girls and 2 Hunters, this would be a good challenge for his group of 2 Warriors, 1 Hermes boy and 1 Athenian.

Their blades parried and dodged as they distracted the main group of flag guards. Perseus eyed group 1, sneaking around quietly and efficiently. Dante' sent Perseus a thumbs up as they got closer and closer to the flag. As the God of Time raised his hand to reply with their form of sign language, he felt a strong force kick him off his branch and fly towards the ground with remarkable speed.

He rolled and got to his feet at just the same speed. Perseus bared his teeth as he faced his offender. He whipped around in all directions, searching for her auburn hair and lean form, as there was only one person brave enough to get him on the ground in such a ruthless way without a fear of death.

Perseus heard a low, mocking chuckle from the darkness.

"Show yourself, Artemis!" He demanded.

He had his sword ready for any attack, expecting her to emerge with a typical leap from the ground, intending to intimidate him. If she was situated on the ground that is.

What Perseus did not expect was for someone to land behind him from the great height of the tree branches and sweep his feet from under him. His body crashed to the ground, he grunted as he felt another weight on his chest.

Artemis stood above him with that damn smug look on her face that irritated Perseus to no end. Her combat boot pressed against his chest while her other stepped on his right wrist, holding down his sword.

If there was one thing he admired and hated about the woman, was that she was very unpredictable, even to Perseus. When on your side fighting beside you, it was a great help, but now, in a game where his pride was on the line it did not give him reassurance.

"My oh my, Perseus. A bit rusty aren't you?" She smirked, her dagger pointing at his face. He stared at her defiantly over it. "No attempt at a witty remark?" Artemis sniggered, "Or are you just trying to keep the small ounce of dignity you have left? Down in less than 10 seconds, that's gotta be embarrassing." She leaned down a bit, her facial expression still that of conquest.

Perseus laughed internally, she had the upper hand in this particular fight, but it was part of said plan. He glanced to his right, he saw Dante guiding the other boys through the bushes. Artemis hadn't sensed them, luckily for, Perseus her attention was focused on him only. ' _Pride shall be your downfall.' He chortled_. Though the irony was, that had been said to him once upon a time.

Perseus smirked. he knew his buttons, but Perseus knew hers and gods was this going to be delightful for him, "Artemis, I know I'm a good looking god, and this all a plead for my attention-" Artemis glared daggers at this statement, opening her mouth to retort, but he wasn't finished. "But you really should pay more attention to your surroundings." He looked over at the flag.

She frowned, obviously confused, her attention transferred to where his boys had currently overpowered her last line of defence and grabbed the flag.

Perseus laughed at her and grabbed her arms, throwing her into the ditch 5 metres away. He'd seen it right before she'd kicked him out of the tree, this was pure dumb luck that she actually landed in it.

Percy 1st person POV

I shot up and broke into a run towards my boys. Dante' threw me the flag, my heart raced as I sprinted back towards our lines, a grin on my face. The bugle sound that echoed through the forest right after we retrieved the flag was believed to be a signal that it was in our possession, but no. It was the signal that our flag was in the girls hands.

"Godsdammit! How?" Dante' groaned from behind me, managing to keep up with my speed more so than the other boys.

I sighed, not believing that they had also outsmarted us like we did to them.

"As long as we get the flag over our line first-" I sighed.

"Or we can intercept it!" Malcolm yelled, pointing to a set of 5 girls running in our direction, not catching the sight of us just yet.

I smirked and signalled for my boys to get them, "Flank from all sides!"

"Move! Move! Move!" Dante' ordered.

I continued to sprint towards them, the leading girl with dark hair and a silver circlet braided into it finally caught my gaze and her eyes widened.

' _Zoe Nightshade, your sisters ran you into a trap.'_

I side stepped her as she tried to dodge me, tripping her. She fell face first into the dirt.

She threw the flag back for one of her sisters to retrieve, but unfortunately for her my 'men' had flanked and attacked them. Keeping them from aiding her escape.

I jumped and caught it, Zoe shouted in protest. I felt incredibly satisfied with myself, winning would teach that darn moon goddess her place. I licked my lips and proceeded to make my way to our line.

"No! Ladies!" She yelled to the trees, "Retrieve the flag!"

My eyes widened as many of the hunters and demigoddesses abandoned my own team in the middle of a spar and made their way to me. I cursed under my breath, I had jinxed it.

So at this dire time, I did what I wished I didn't have to do, "Men! Plan B! Initiate now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice boomed through the atmosphere. I was sure Zeus could hear me on his golden throne.

It went quiet for a second, before the screeches of girls were heard as all my men grouped into a single battle force, and like battle horses themselves, they pushed through the hoards of girls like they were nothing. I hated using the fact that boys were physically larger or stronger than the girls to win, but it had to be done.

They created a clear path for me to run through, I squinted, I could see my line, I was just past the halfway point.

' _Almost there.' I stated._

And that's when my least favourite person decided it would be the best time to arrive.

Artemis landed in front of me with a THUD! I screeched to a halt. I felt like a sports car braking for an old woman at a zebra crossing.

Artemis's eyes were filled with rage.

Probably due to the fact that I threw her into a ditch like a sack of potatoes. I almost laughed outright at the thought of what it must have looked like. Terribly embarrassing for her, as my 20 year old form was significantly larger than her small 13 year old one, which meant she really did look like a sack as she plummeted into the earth.

I waved the flags in front of her face, "Looking for these?"

She growled and in a blur of silver sliced her knife across my chest before I could even react.

The demigods surrounding us, including our followers continued to fight like their lives depended on it, each side equally as skilled as the other. I was glad that they weren't focusing on us. I looked down at the golden ichor emerging from my armour. Artemis tore through it like it was nothing. I looked up at her slowly, my pupils small flames of fury.

I was just looking for an excuse to unleash my swordsmanship prowess upon her, she just gave me it.

A low, animalistic growl escaped my lips as I set the flags down at my feet, knowing the others were to busy with my 'men' to be able to retrieve them. My sword appeared in my hand while my other clenched into a fist tightly.

I leapt towards her, my sword first. Artemis parried it and did a counter attack, I managed to dodge and land a blow with the hilt of my sword at her ribs. She grunted and her arms slung towards my face, her elbow making contact with my jaw.

I bit my tongue to hide my yelp of pain, not giving her the pleasure. My chest tightened as she smirked at me, I swiped my sword towards her, she caught it between her daggers.

Sparks flew as our blades met with forces strong enough to shake the earth. The fight was evenly matched, a repeat of dodges, parries, attacks and a few punches, which were fortunately missed.

Sweat bedded our foreheads, both of us panting by this time. I sucked in air and said, "Give up, Artemis. You can't win."

She narrowed her eyes and sneered, "Shows how little you know!"

She threw a dagger at my face, I frowned. What the hell was that? I obviously hit it away, but was completely bemused. Until I realised she intended to attack straight after.

She jumped into the air and did a round-house kick to my face. Her frame shone like moonlight itself as her body changed form into a much more mature and nubile body. I slid onto my knees and bent backwards, it was some real _Matrix_ shit, I'm telling you now.

Her leg skimmed the tip of my nose, I closed my eyes for two reasons. One, it was on instinct, a large object hurtling towards your face, who wouldn't? And two, just in case I could see under her chiton. I was still a gentleman, even if I hated her guts.

Artemis landed and within seconds I reacted. I dodged a panicked attack from her as I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, forcing her onto the ground.

I pinned her down with my knees at her thighs and her arms locked above her head. I held them in place at her wrists with my immortal strength and used my free hand to hold a sword at her throat.

My body pressed against her small frame, she was entirely imprisoned beneath me. Now it was my turn to act smug.

A familiar feeling of pride and triumph rose in my aching chest.

I smirked and pressed it harder at her throat, "Yield?"

She swallowed, her skin almost tearing at the cold metal of the blade. Even with her current position she still glared at me like I'd just killed her puppy.

That's when her expression went blank, making my brow furrow. What was she up to?

It was only when my confusion replaced my anger that I realised she was in her 20 year old form. I resisted the urge to ogle her. It had been ages since I'd seen her like this.

' _Maybe just a peek…' I rationalised, 'It won't mean anything.'_

I almost licked my lips as I caught sight of her beautiful face. It was just as stunning as I remembered, her tanned, olive skin was almost the colour of a light caramel. Delicious. Her luscious lips full and pink, while her bosom ample and her frame in general, was curvaceous in all the right places.

A suddenly large amount of saliva accumulated in my mouth. I swallowed it and returned my gaze to her mesmerising eyes. I hated that she was so tempting. But with all this hatred, came the passion that came along with it. It had been many moons since we had been in such close proximity without being in a furious state that followed our godly rage.

This sinister seductress, even with all the wrongdoings she has committed against me, shall forever have a magnetic hold on me. A hold built off of passionate hatred and tainted with lust and desire.

With her body crushed against mine, I glared at her to hide my sinful thoughts.

" _Yield?"_ I asked again. Clearing my mind of memories of our naked bodies, covered in sheens of sweat, thrust together and molded perfectly as if Chaos itself had created us to be that way.

Artemis eyed our position and her eyelids went droopy. She stared at me through her thick and long lashes. I gulped as her lips went pouty and her eyes resembled that of an alluring temptress. In my head, this is exactly what she was, an enchantress meant to inflict forbidden thoughts of sexual longing and passion that you shall never have upon even the most pure of minds. She was Cupid's curse.

Artemis licked her lips in a fashion that made any man thirst for her like she was some tall drink of water. Her facial expression was that of lust. My eyes widened to that of saucers, I tensed and my body froze in shock.

Artemis, the Maiden Goddess, patron of maidens and goddess of virginity was staring at me with a pure 'fuck me' look. Unpredictable had been brought to an entirely new level.

A wave of electricity passed through me and ended at the tip of my most favoured organ.

I leaned down ever so slightly, consumed with desire that I wished wasn't there, but in my lust-filled state, my dream land ended. She smirked sadistically.

I frowned, ' _That was a quick change in demeanour-'_ My thoughts were cut off as Artemis swiped my legs with her now free feet and kicked my chest with a bruising THUMP! I was launched into the air, hitting a nearby tree and falling to the ground in a pathetic heap. I gasped for air, she had winded me, but after all that, I was more so utterly flabbergasted than anything else.

Artemis had just played me like some love-struck fool. No, not love, _lust_. Never love, not again.

I only came too when her intoxicating scent rushed past me, along with both flags. I glanced at her blurred, retreating figure, it was disappearing quickly.

"NO!" I leapt off the earth and sprinted after her. My head still spinning. I manipulated the water in the air to splash my face, my vision cleared.

But it was all for naught. My battle prowess in terms of swordsmanship exceeded hers and not to toot my own horn, I was fast, but, Artemis was faster.

I panted as I clutched my chest, pain pounded through my body in ripples as if it were laced in my pumping blood.

I could only stare as Artemis passed our enemy line and threw the flag poles into the ground with a subtle victorious grin.

A loud signal was heard, it echoed through my ear drums like a cave and then the forest. Like an oscillate sound wave, it's sound diminished as I realised what was to happen. The forest's inhabitants went silent, all the soldiers of either team knowing that one side was victorious and the other was not.

I fell into my knees and inhaled deeply, catching my breath.

I buried my face in my hands. I, Lord Perseus, the God of Time, Tides, Swordsmanship, Heroes, loyalty and lastly the hunt, had lost.

* * *

 **Review. Hope you liked it!**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **-Princess**


	3. Chapter 3: Truce?

**I'm currently away and wlli be back on 21st BUT as u can we I'm trying my best to write :)**

 **Pls review or pm ideas they are appreciated! ;)**

 **Thank u to all those few that did review really helped with motivation :P**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Perseus threw his sword at his feet in anger. He couldn't have lost, his plan was perfect. His boys had cleared a path, but he failed. All because he couldn't resist the vile woman he once called his friend.

Perseus seethed in silent fury, he closed his eyes, not wanting his warriors to see him in such a state. He clutched his aching chest, it was a lesser pain than before, but his healing system would take care of that. Though, his thoughts were on something much more disappointing than a blow to the chest.

' _I should have won. I was supposed to win.' He screamed to himself, 'If I had been allowed to manipulate time, she would have been down in seconds!'_

But no, Perseus was forbidden from utilizing his powers over time. At least, not in these circumstances. Perseus could only bite the inside of his cheek the day Zeus passed the law. Perseus was prohibited from using Time for anything besides in dire situations. In other words, situations that benefitted Zeus.

' _Coward!'_ Perseus spat. Zeus had only passed this law after he'd seen just partially what he was capable of. The king of the gods feared him, feared his heritage, feared his power. If his father had not ordered him to stay as the Olympian guardian, Perseus would have left a long time ago.

"Father, why do you force me to endure such pain?" Perseus whispered to the sky.

No answer. He would never understand why his father had done this, sent him here, locking away his powers and origins, his previous life. It had all been for nothing after his life had been torn apart all those years ago.

' _Never again shall someone have such power.' He thought, 'No good ever comes with romantic love.'_

Perseus almost broke the law, Zeus had out into place out of his thirst for conquest, but a game was not enough grounds for him to do so. Zeus would punish him greatly. Perseus had to rely purely on his skills, but Artemis was a worthy opponent, and with much of his power locked away it did not bode well for him fighting against a warrior goddess.

Better yet, Perseus couldn't stand even fighting against her. His body rejected the impulse to hurt her, he loathed this. Perseus resisted the urge to stab his own leg with his sword, he knew he had been holding back! But why? Artemis would never know how hard it was for him to hold a sword to her neck as her opponent. His hatred invited the thoughts, but his subconscious disagreed with the very notion.

Though today, with all due respect, she stunned him. To the point where he allowed her to kick him into a tree and temporarily cause nausea. Who would ever expect some virgin goddess, or woman in fact to use a man's sexual desires against him? Probably every woman alive, but that's not the point. The point is it wasn't his fault, right?

' _Oh who am I kidding? Of course it is!'_ Percy sighed. ' _You were weak! You are weak. She makes you weak, she is your weakness.'_ He scolded himself ruthlessly. ' _You are the mighty, Perseus. Feared by your enemies, you are not supposed have a weakness!'_

Dante' came up behind him, "Perseus, we have to go _congratulate_ them." He rolled his eyes.

Perseus shook his head, "How could they have won, Dante'? How?"

Dante' let out a long sigh, "Women?"

"Oh please." Perseus spat in response. "Gender has nothing to do with this-"

"It's Karma." Dante' stated as they walked towards where people were gathering.

"What?" Perseus asked. Not knowing what he meant.

"We used our larger size and greater strength to win, and they landed up using one of our greatest weakness as men to win. Sexual desire." He smirked ever so slightly as he glanced at Perseus.

He froze and glared at his second in command, "What on earth are you implying?"

Perseus already knew the answer to that, he just thought no one had seen his failure, his weakness. It seems he was wrong. Who else must have seen? Was the real question.

Dante' didn't answer, instead walking ahead to the clearing.

Perseus grunted and walked after him. Demigods crowded in front of Chiron, Artemis and the girls beside him, all with grins the size of their now inflated ego's.

"The girls-excuse me-women are victorious!" He announced with a grin.

They chanted mockingly in front of my boys. Artemis stood behind them, giving Perseus a smug look. He glared daggers at her and felt himself walking towards her. The girls parted for him, to caught up in their victory to see the look of anger on his face.

Perseus stopped in front of his rival, looking down at her, an intimidating tactic. She was still in her 20 year old form, meaning she was significantly taller than before, but even then her forehead only reached his nose.

"Coming to congratulate?" She asked with a stoic look, being forced to look up at him with their height difference.

Perseus growled, " _Congratulations."_ Perseus leaned down so his eyeline was only slightly above hers, "You cheated."

Artemis's stoic expression morphed into that of strained amusement. Clearly she was biting back a laugh, but failing miserably.

"Cheated? My, you are quite the sore loser aren't you?" She smirked vaguely.

Perseus wanted to raise his sword in a rematch, but that was his pride talking. ' _She won fair and square, just leave it.' He said to himself._ ' **No! She did not win honourably, she cheated! Teach her a lesson!'** His sadistic side screamed to him.

People began to look now, curious as to what was to come of this argument.

The God of Time jabbed her shoulder, "Are you sure _I'm_ the sore loser? Because if I recall, I had you incarcerated. Mind sharing how you landed up receiving the upper hand?"

He beamed at his cunning thought. Artemis may have won, but her methods were not what one would expect. It was Aphrodite who manipulated a person's sexual passions for her own use, but Artemis, no she was a maiden goddess, they were supposedly pure and virginal. But Artemis's methods were certainly not that.

Dante' stood behind his leader, paying close attention to Artemis's response. As did Zoe, who narrowed her eyes at Dante' venomously.

Dante' smirked at her and sent her a wink, making Zoe gasp and call upon her bow. Ready for a fight if he so chose for it to be.

Artemis sneered at Perseus, "Yes, you are just like every other male god. You are driven by your arrogance and lust-filled desires. I merely took advantage of that."

Perseus laughed, "Oh did you now? So you're saying, you abandoned your domains of purity for those of desire, are those not Aphrodite's domains? Her methods? Using lust for your own benefit. Hmm, makes me wonder what kind of _virgin_ , you are."

Hunters that were surrounding them let out cries of protest, coming to their mistress's defence immediately. Unlike his warriors whom laughed behind him.

Artemis's eyes flashed dangerously, within a split second, her silver dagger was pressed against his throat. Their audience went silent.

"How dare you?" She hissed, Perseus stared at her with an emotionless mask. "You can act all high and mighty, but I know the pathetic, prideful being that is underneath all this false confidence. You disgust me, you hypocritical oaf." She removed her dagger

Her words didn't seem to affect him, or at least that's what would appear to onlookers. But inside, they were like gasoline to a flame that only grew with each syllable she spoke. A fire of fuming rage, making his chest tighten by the second.

Perseus's pupils flashed, resembling a burning green flame like greek fire itself.

He unsheathed his sword with an intimidating scraping sound of metal against metal. He blinked, the flames in his eyes disappearing, but what remained were the ashes of his anger.

Artemis took a defensive stance, her daggers in hand.

Perseus summoned his godly strength and harnessed it into the celestial metal of his sword. Artemis could sense the growing power in his hands, she was aware that one strike could injure her greatly. She closed her eyes and utilized her control of the moon. Her daggers glowed silver, like moonlight itself.

Chiron watched in fear of what could happen, he called out to their followers and ordered them to the messhall, older campers pushed down the tables and took refuge behind them, urging others to do the same, having experience with godly rage.

Perseus, in his angered state was not aware of the dangers he was about to put forth. Worse, he was not patient and did not wait for Artemis to make the first strike.

' _Just one blow!_ ' He growled to himself and raised his sword. He faked a right blow and instead attempted to strike her left side. Both gods having different fighting styles, made each other unpredictable to the other. She blocked his blow with both daggers, her eyes snapping shut, unsure but hoping she had blocked the correct limb. Luckily Artemis's judgement had saved her from a great amount of pain. A loud CLANG! was heard, like the sound of Heaphaestus's great hammer hitting celestial metal and echoing through his forge.

A force so strong it created a wind that nearly blew the demigods off of their feet. Even Chiron struggled to maintain his balance.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and fear as Perseus's sword and one of Artemis's daggers was thrown through the air in two different, but close directions. Due to the sheer power of the force, they travelled at such a speed that an outline of heat surrounded them.

BOOM! The sound of wood splintering against the sharpness of a blade was heard. Zeus's cabin had been demolished, Hera's left only half standing. It's pillars could be heard straining against the wind, using what little strength they had left to sustain their purpose.

Perseus and Artemis's fury dissipated completely, they looked at each other and then the cabin.

Artemis's hand raised to her face, cupping her open mouth in shock. Perseus groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh no." He said.

* * *

' _Out of all the cabins to demolish, our weapons choose those.'_ Perseus thought with a sigh.

Perseus and Artemis stood in the centre of the throne room. All the gods surrounding them, sitting upon their thrones in all their immortal glory. Looking down on them, judging them, or perhaps feeling pity towards them. After all, what terrible luck the gods of the hunt had to have for this to happen?

" _How dare you?"_ Zeus thundered, Perseus met his gaze defiantly. Artemis remained staring at the floor in either shame or embarrassment. Neither one of them answered. "I asked, how dare you?"

"Father I-" Artemis began.

Zeus held his hand up and glared at them angrily, his blue eyes turning grey, like the thunder storms he controls.

"No, Artemis. I shall hear none of it. As far as I'm concerned, this is damn wall near mutiny!" He slammed his fist on the arms of his golden throne. An echoing bang travelled through the room, striking fear into those who knew not of what could have angered the king so.

"Mutiny? I prefer the word treason." Hera hissed, she eyed Artemis like a feline ready to pounce upon it's prey. Which is pretty ironic since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt. "It seems your _daughter_ doesn't know her place. I think she aimed for my cabin, she meant such disrespect towards me." Hera smirked, "Am I not your wife, Zeus? Someone disrespects me, they disrespect you."

Artemis bared her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously at Hera, "You know that is not true father!" She protested to Zeus.

"Please child, you are of no position to-" Hera began.

Zeus held up his hand, "Enough!"

Both goddesses went quiet. Perseus, although reluctantly, had to take Artemis's side on this one. It is well known Hera had a personal vendetta against Artemis and her siblings, whether it be her half or full blooded. They were proof of his infidelity and Hera couldn't stand it. If Zeus could not see what Hera was trying to accomplish here, he truly is an idiot.

Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hera, do not try and pin my daughter to such acts, if you did then the same punishment shall be rewarded to Perseus."

' _Rewarded?'_ Perseus scoffed, ' _Easy to say such things when you are not at the butt end of the stick.'_ He thought. He glanced over at Aphrodite, she sent him a disapproving look. If _she_ of all people was looking at him like that, Perseus knew he had to have been in trouble. He transferred his attention to, Hestia his wiser sister.

Her face remained neutral, showing no signs of emotion. Perseus sighed internally, this could only mean disappointment.

Hera opened her mouth to protest, but Zeus was not done.

"I will not hold my two fellow Olympians to being as stupid as blowing up your cabin on purpose." He stated, making Artemis breathe a sigh of relief while Perseus merely withheld his eye roll. "But I _will_ hold them responsible for their actions which led to the demolishment of our cabins." He narrowed his eyes at the offenders.

Artemis kneeled before Zeus, "Father, what can I do to make this up to you?" She stared up at him, her words seemed laced with sincerity.

"Suck up." Perseus coughed.

Artemis shot him a venomous look. Perseus could only chortle in response.

Zeus watched this scene unfold before him and shook his head, "Therefore the Olympians had come to agreement for your punishment, before you stood trial for your actions."

Perseus felt a quiver of anger pass through his body. What was the point of a trial when the outcome had been decided beforehand? It was rigged like some beauty pageant. Did the Olympians suddenly adopt the mortal's justice system?

"Before you protest-" Athena spoke for the first time, "The Olympians decided, upon hearing of this dilemma, that this-" Her face scrunched up disdainfully, "This childish vendetta you have against each other is becoming unbearable to the rest of us."

Perseus decided he couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "What is unbearable is the fact that this-" He pointed to Artemis, "Sick excuse of a woman is not being held to the fact that she started this entire situation."

Artemis whipped around, growling animialistacly, " _Oh I am the cause?_ Please, Perseus. You are so easily baited it's hard to blame the instigator. The fault is entirely yours to take." She stated matter of factly.

Perseus smiled sarcastically, "Oh you think I speak of just today's fight?"

Artemis's eyes widened in appallment, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Perseus took a step forward and smirked, "Oh I think you know, _maiden_."

He grinned internally at his brilliance. Now it was he who baited her, and she took it like a bee to honey. Finding the perfect button to push is as satisfying as sipping your first glass of water after a journey through a desert.

Artemis scoffed and jabbed his shoulder, "You have got to be the most sickening, most unlikeable man I have ever met." Mission accomplished.

Perseus hit her hand away, "Well you're no walk in the park either sugar."

Artemis's hand touched her dagger, "I am not _sugar_ to you."

"Very true. That would imply that you have an ounce of sweetness or appealing qualities."

Artemis smirked arrogantly, coming right up to Perseus's face, "Saying I have no appealing qualities is pretty rich coming from the guy who just 20 minutes ago lost a game of capture the flag because he couldn't control his libido around me."

Perseus snarled, "Don't flatter yourself, I was merely caught of guard by your unorthodox methods." He crossed his arms, not decreasing the distance between them, refusing to be submissive.

' _I will not be bullied into submission. I was the alpha. I will always be the alpha.'_ He declared in his head over and over.

Artemis let out a single hum of amusement, "Are you sure about that?" She leaned up just a few milimetres towards his face. The action was not intended as an act of seduction, but rather her body's subconscious _reaction_ of her superior argument.

With her face so close, Perseus's condescending look faltered. For a mere few seconds he stared down at the woman he once loved. Recalling the image of her alluring figure, beckoning him into her bed.

' _I'm waiting my love.' She whispered enticingly._

The tip of his tongue grazed over the top of his lower lip at the memory of the nights they had once spent together. ' _My love.' She said_ , words he once treasured. Words that once inspired endless emotions of desire and affection inside him, but no more.

He blinked twice before growling and taking a step back. Though not a submissive gesture, it still gave, Artemis the pleasure of winning the argument.

"Exactly." Artemis sniggered.

Perseus let out a haughty laugh, "Exactly? You have no proven point-"

"Shut up!" Athena commanded angrily, "Just shut up." She huffed before Zeus could intervene. "This is a clear problem. Should it not be fixed?"

The Olympians murmured to each other in agreement.

Perseus massaged his temples, she was right. As much as he hated it, they were a large problem within the Olympian circle. Not they themselves, more so their feelings towards the other. And a problem always had a solution.

"A solution then?" Perseus announced with a long sigh.

Artemis eyed him with a raised brow, clearly confused. Perseus himself was also bewildered that he actually offered that they fix this so called problem. ' _It needed to be done', He thought._ Or his time here will continue to be miserable.

Athena, for some odd reason, looked over at, Hestia who shared a look with both, Apollo and Aphrodite. Perseus knew not of what they were seemingly discussing, but he didn't like it.

"Very well. What do you propose?"

"You're asking us, the offenders to propose a punishment?" Artemis asked, "I can't decide whether that's cruel or brilliant."

Athena smiled softly, "Well?"

Perseus shrugged, "How should we know? I can't stand her and-"

"Yeah well the feeling's rather complementary." Artemis chirped.

He ignored her and carried on, " _Clearly_ she can't stand me. Why would I want to suddenly like her?"

It made absolutely no sense for them to be asking him to come up with some kind of compensation for the problem at hand, which for many years has been their hatred towards the other.

"Unless you intend for us to be locked in a room like some feuding mortals, and suddenly like each other at the end of it, you are out of your mind." Artemis rolled her eyes at her half-sister. Perseus bit back a laugh at this statement, she had a point.

Athena smirked, "That's it!"

"What?" Artemis and him asked together.

Zeus and Hera shared a look, putting together some type of puzzle, and Perseus and Artemis were the pieces. A look of realisation dawned on them, they seemed to be highly amused.

"I believe, Athena, my dearest daughter, is saying that we shall force you two together until you work out your differences." Zeus declared.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Perseus derided.

"From this moment onwards, whatever mission or task is assigned to either one of you, you shall do so together. You will be spending an awful lot of time _together._ " Zeus ordered, "And I swear by the River Styx you shall not be rid of each other until we decree that the both of you can be at least civil towards each other." Thunder rumbled in the distance, binding Zeus to his oath. Though it's not like that ever stopped him before.

Perseus and Artemis protested within a millisecond of that statement.

"What?" Perseus gasped.

"No! I refuse to spend more than a waking minute with this man." Artemis pointed to him.

"But this was your idea." Athena frowned.

"I was kidding!" Artemis groaned.

"Now, now, my child." A soft voice entered the conversation. They turned to it's source. Hestia stood, in her 8 year old form, with a small smile on her peaceful face. "Do you not see? You both have provided a solution to a clear problem, whether it have been intended or not. Will you not both at least try to heed to this? If it does not prove effective, it shall be discarded. But I beg of you, look upon the chaos and disorder this causes among us. Please consider it, for me?" Hestia took both their hands, her gentle words both endearing and persuasive.

Artemis let out a long breath, she glanced at, Perseus, who seemed to be contemplating, Hestia's words. Hestia smiled brightly and took a step back, disappearing into the shadows of the fire from whence she came, feeling she had served her purpose.

"Oh alright." Perseus muttered. He held out his hand for, Artemis to take. "Agreed?"

Artemis eyed his hand cautiously. After so many years of hatred and violent fights, was she ready to just call it quits? She had to at least try, they needed to overcome this. 'The past was the past, right?' She rationalised to herself. 'But the past haunts her everyday, and everyday she wishes she hated him more than she actually did.'

Artemis took his hand, "Agreed." She paused, "For now."

Perseus rolled his eyes and turned to Zeus, "We accept your terms."

Zeus smiled, his elbows leaning on his knees as he clasped his hands together, "Excellent. You start tomorrow." He looked at the goddess of Wisdom, "Athena, if you will."

Athena cleared her throat and a scroll appeared in her hand, "A large group of monsters, more than one species, has been spotted roaming the forests of Yellowstone National Park. Tourists have been going missing and the police are nowhere near close to solving it. Your mission: Hunt them down, and kill them."

* * *

"Athena, if I may?" Hephaestus questioned her. The gods of the hunt having flashed away, was an opportunity for the gods who had not been paying the encounter very much attention, to get answers about the situation.

Athena nodded, "Yes?"

"Why did you choose such methods to instigate their punishment?" He frowned, clearly confused.

Athena could only smirk at her fellow Olympians, staring at her, expecting an answer. Zeus chuckled as he saw this, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Is it not clear that both, Artemis and Perseus have a problem with authority, especially Perseus?"

"How does that answer his question?" Poseidon asked.

She groaned loudly and rolled her eyes, "I was getting to that you big oaf." Poseidon sent her a very rude hand gesture in retaliation. "So obviously forcing some kind of consequence on them would cause them to rebel, thus making it harder to enforce it." She stated matter of factly before a book appeared in her hands. She then went silent, expecting that her fellow Olympians were now informed.

"Huh?" Hermes asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes at him, "You idiot. The bookworm is saying that by making Perseus and Artemis believe it was their idea, they are less likely to rebel and will more than likely try to accomplish what we have wished for so long."

"Which is?" Demeter asked with a yawn, clearly not actually interested.

"For them to fall in love silly!" Aphrodite giggled.

Hera groaned, "That _is not_ what we are trying to accomplish you dimwitted moron." Aphrodite grinded her teeth at this statement, "We are trying to establish a type of relationship between them where they are _civil_ towards each other." Hera sighed, "Though punishing them further would have been far more entertaining."

"Tell me about it." Ares groaned.

Apollo spoke for the first time that meeting, "This entire situation will have a positive effect on them, I have foreseen it." He said dramatically. "Actually it reminds me of a haiku I wrote a while-"

On cue at the mention of the 'H' word, the Olympians groaned loudly in sync.

Apollo clutched his chest with an appalled look, "I'm hurt!"

"Who cares?" Ares spat, "Come on baby-" He grabbed, Aphrodite's hand, "Let's get outta here before he poisons our ears with limericks and that poetry stuff."

They flashed away in a mix of blood-red and pink tinged light.

"Will no one listen?" Apollo frowned.

"Uhh-sorry son. I uhh-have a thing." Zeus lied and disappeared in a ball of a stormy blue light.

The other gods followed suit in a not so subtle way, making up excuses for their departure.

Before he knew it, Apollo was the only Olympians left. He stared at the empty seats of his family members in dismay, but he'd never let them know that. Although, he was only slightly hurt at their insistence that his poetry was to quote, "Like listening to cat's scratch their nails on a chalkboard." as he knew he liked it.

Yet he still sighed sadly and leaned on his elbow, not quite ready to leave. Feeling that rare sense of loneliness.

"I'd like to hear your poetry." A soft voice said below. Apollo's ears instantly perked up, he knew that voice. It was the voice of one of the few that could cause him great happiness with just a smile.

Apollo glanced down at her small frame, "You do?"

Hestia smiled and shimmered. She stood in front of him now in her 25 year old form, just like his. Apollo's heart rate increased rapidly. Though considered one of the lesser beauties of the elder Olympians sisters, he found her breathtaking.

Apollo found himself blushing as he walked towards where she had retreated to the hearth. She patted the spot beside her and tilted her head cutely.

He summoned his notebook, something so personal only very few knew of it's existence, including her.

He opened it gently and sat beside her, paging through it. He stole a glimpse of her feminine features. Her large, intelligent chestnut eyes were only filled with genuine interest. ' _So beautiful.'_ He thought to himself.

She seemed to notice him staring and touched his shoulder, "Apollo? Are you alright?"

Apollo gulped quietly, "Ye-yes! I was just uhh-" She raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Nothing, Hestia." He smiled brightly, his teeth almost blinding her.

"I see. Will you read your delightful works to me then?" Her honest smile was enough inspiration for even the weakest of poet's to concoct award winning work.

Apollo's cheeks went gold, Hestia saw this and found her own cheek's doing the same.

' _It's just the fire_.' Hestia said to herself, ' _He doesn't see you like that. At least, he hasn't for a long time. But why did you change your form for him?'_ She asked herself. ' _Because you still care-No you don't!'_ She tried to reassure herself. ' _You don't, not anymore. Just look at him and let him read!'_

Apollo's eyes softened, free of sadness or anxiety. He took a deep breath and read the title of the specific poem he wished to read to her.

"I call this one-" He met her her fiery chestnut eyes with a bashful smile. " _The Fire-Eyed Beauty"_

* * *

 ** _Pls review especially if u have some ideas :)_**

Lots of love

-Princess


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate You

**Review if you want to suggest and idea :) or o give ur thoughts on the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and stuff...just OC's**

* * *

Perseus stared at the wooden door at the end of a corridor in his palace that no servant dared enter. It's mahogany varnish and previously shimmering golden handle had long lost their shine, much like, Perseus's own personality. The gold going a rustic brown from the dust that had accumulated on it over the years. He could barely tell it was metal and not made of the mahogany wood that sported his doors.

Perseus had vowed centuries ago that this room would never be disturbed. Everything inside was to be left exactly where it was, no one besides him was prohibited to invade this heavily sentimental room. Shortly after that atrocious meeting with the Olympians, he'd been sent on a reluctant trip of nostalgia. Recalling memories of his youth, his father training him in the art of the sword, his father teaching him to hone his powers and lastly, his father sending him away on a personal mission that not even, Perseus could understand.

His father had the gift of the prophecy, surely he wouldn't have let his son go down a path of such pain? His father must have known about her. How she were to have captured his attention immediately, stolen his heart from right under his nose only to-No, Perseus. Stop. He pleaded to himself.

With memories of father, came memories of his loved ones and previous loved ones. One in particular, the only one to be precise, that could actually affect him like this. The thought of having to spend so much time with her only brought back painful emotions he thought he'd hidden away, buried deep under an apparent hatred for all things to do with any type of _Eros_ love. Be it the same or opposite sex. Love was love.

"Pugh!" He grunted. 'Love was only a combination of bodily sensations being poetically pictured by philosophers to make it seem like a feeling rather the poison it truly is. Love is no longer love, who knows what it is. It was no longer meaningful to us, the only love that existed because we made it so, was Eros love. Sexual passion. The aspect of love driven by intolerable lust. The foundation to the growing religion of adultery and deceit. We have managed to transition the beautiful aspect of life to a poison with unbelievable control over us as beings. It was pathetic.'

Perseus closed his eyes, having a recollection of how he once was. How he used to be, before her betrayal.

" _Come on!" She grabbed his hands, dragging him through the brightly lit forest. The foliage surrounding them like a wall of bright green serenity. Birds seemed to be following them wherever they went. The Gods of the hunt together, both master and mistress graced their domains with their presence. The atmosphere was far more than perfect, it was comforting._

 _Perseus stared at her as she pulled him behind her like a carcass. The sun enveloping her and giving her a saintly aura, making her skin glow like melting caramel on a hot day. She then looked at him without warning, still proceeding to walk. Clearly knowing what she was doing, she didn't spare a glance behind of her._

" _Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, a laugh escaping her lips as she spun around like a child would at christmas time. Her blinding smile was enough to make a man melt into a pool of testosterone. It made false promises. Consuming your mind with desires that you'd never fulfill. Her eyes twinkled, seemingly accentuating her signature smile. A smile she reserved for only special individuals._

 _Perseus cocked his head to the side and inspected their surroundings, "Well-" He smiled at her adoringly, "The real beauty is standing before me right now."_

 _Artemis's cheeks stained red, "Oh, Percy-" She wrapped her arms around his neck, her smile brightened, now laced with admiration, "How lucky are we?"_

 _His brow knitted, "I'm not sure. Care to enlighten me? Besides the fact that I have you?" At the time, that was the best answer he could have given._

 _Artemis leaned up, her lips making contact with his own so lovingly it could melt even the coldest of hearts, including his._

" _Promise me something-" She whispered, breaking the kiss for just a moment._

" _Anything." Perseus muttered against her cheek, laying soft kisses upon her skin._

" _Let's make a promise that we'll be like this forever?" She asked, digging her face into his neck._

 _Perseus was taken back by this comment at the time, but had no complaints about it. He grinned and glanced down at her, she was looking up at him expectantly._

" _The day I stop loving you, will be the day all happiness in my life will have vanquished. The day all the joy in my eyes disappear." He nuzzled her nose, "And that-will never happen."_

 _Artemis being satisfied with the answer bit her lip and beckoned him closer to her._

Perseus's eyes shot open, not wanting to relive his most dangerous experiences again. He sighed, a numb, senseless feeling passed through his nerves and wrapped itself around his so called icy heart. A pain he rarely felt, but was capable of feeling if he let his guard down.

Even thinking about her, after so many years, reminded him how much hold he had given her, how much hold she still had on him. And like an idiot, he let her break apart his walls only to be the reason they were built back up again.

He lifted his hand to the brown handle, 'Don't do it, Perseus.' He warned himself, 'It'll just make everything worse. You can't go to camp tomorrow feeling these bundled up emotions, she'll know something is wrong. She'll just use it to her benefit.'

"Brother." Aphrodite's feminine voice said behind him.

Perseus turned to face her, immediately stepping away from the door.

"Why are you staring into your old room?" She asked, stepping forward and sensing his heartache.

Perseus averted his gaze, knowing full well she'd be able to pinpoint the cause to this effect.

"Hey, hey, hey. I may be mad at you but I'm still here for you-" She touched his face and made her look at him, "Look at me."

Perseus reluctantly did as she asked.

Aphrodite shook her head, instantaneously knowing what was wrong.

"Oh, Perseus." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down and cradling his head on her neck.

Perseus sucked in breath, he could feel an unfamiliar liquid forming at the corners of his eyes. No! He would not cry, he hadn't cried in centuries, especially over her. He would not be breaking this now. His sadness was replaced with anger, this seemed to be his default emotion nowadays.

He pulled away, his eyes smouldering with fury only caused by hurt, "What is it that you wanted sister?"

Aphrodite sighed, clearly irritated that he'd defaulted to the only emotion of passion she couldn't stand.

"I came to talk to you."

"About?" Perseus asked as he walked down the corridor, away from the door.

"You know what and now that I see you here like this I'd say this was long overdue."

"What are you saying?" He rolled his eyes, "Stop being vague."

"She's saying that you need to finally let go. The past is the past." A new, softer voice entered the room.

Perseus groaned, "Not you too, Hestia."

Hestia narrowed her eyes slightly but they softened when, Perseus ran his hand through his hair, something he only did when he was agitated or anxious.

"Brother, we think it's high time you put the past behind you." Hestia touched his shoulder, "You can't keep resenting her like this."

"Resent? Ha! That's an understatement." He chirped.

Aphrodite glared at him, "Hatred, resentment, whichever you prefer. It's unhealthy."

Perseus scoffed, "How so?"

"I was watching your fight with her at camp, even now your body still rejects hurting her, going against her." Perseus clenched his fists at this, suddenly finding the carpet on his wooden floor more interesting. "Your reaction proves that. But worse than that is in the back of your mind, it rejects hating her. It's slowly picking away at your sanity." Hestia lectured.

Perseus balled his fists, he knew she was right. He hated to admit it too, but he'd rather be insane than be sane enough to forgive her. Forgiving her would allow her to forgive herself. That would mean he'd have nothing to drive him anymore. Perhaps his warriors are a mighty cause, but not mighty enough to keep him here in the greek world.

"You've become so dependent on anger and-" She paused, "Dare I say, pent up lust to drive you."

"Okay, I draw the line at lust. I do not-"

"Yes you do." Hestia stated matter of factly.

"Agreed. You thirst for her like mortals do water. Becoming friends rather than enemies would mean you wouldn't have an excuse to ignore your desires." Aphrodite shrugged.

Perseus growled, why did they have to know him so well? He'd never admit their victory to them though.

"Your pride has always been your greatest flaw, even over your fatal flaw of personal loyalty. The cons to being a god." Hestia leaned up and kissed his cheek, looking into his eyes, "Just promise us, you'll try. You'll feel a large weight lifted off of your soldiers as soon as you do, I swear on the styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, binding her apparent oath.

Perseus sighed and nodded haltingly, "Alright."

He'd given in, how could he resist those warm eyes? He wasn't going to just forgive her, I mean obviously. But he won't not be open to it.

Aphrodite squealed and jumped on the two of them, forcing, Perseus to catch her.

"We'll be a family again!"

"I'm glad." A masculine yet angel-like voice stated. The perks of being the god of music.

"You heard?" Perseus asked his friend.

Apollo shrugged, his golden hair swaying, "I've been here for a while. I myself was gonna have a chat with you, but it seems your two beautiful sisters beat me too it."

Aphrodite, used to such compliments brushed him off, Hestia on the other hand was fighting a blush and losing miserably.

Perseus smirked and pushed, Hestia towards him.

"Why don't both of you talk among yourselves, see if you left anything out of our little talk."

The two gods glared at him, particularly a bashful, Apollo. Perseus winked and turned to, Aphrodite.

"I need to go see my warriors, would you like to join?"

Aphrodite giggled, "Why yes." She sent, Apollo and Hestia a knowing look before she and, Perseus flashed out. Leaving, Apollo and Hestia to their own confusing emotions.

"We rarely ever speak, now two times in one day? I'm incredibly lucky." Apollo tried to break the ice.

But it only seemed to cause a pang to hit both their chests, reminding them of a time where all they ever did was speak and create memories together.

* * *

Perseus rubbed his temples with a loud sigh as he strides through Camp. Having to explain to his Warriors that every mission they got would have to be done with the Hunters was hard enough, they were not happy in the slightest. But then having to explain who's fault it was, was not exactly a fun experience either. He could see the irritation in most of their faces, but out of respect of their master they kept their thoughts to themselves.

He sensed a presence enter the camp, the same presence that he always found himself being pulled toward without his consent. He knew exactly who had arrived for the mission, it was walking toward him at this very moment.

"Artemis." He greeted with a nod of his head.

Artemis hesitated for a second before bowing her head civilly, "Perseus."

Honestly, he was quite surprised at her cool composure. He half expected her to bite his head off for helping her get into this situation in the first place. He guessed she didn't want to be in the dog box with Zeus any more than he did.

'Don't fight with her today. Act civil. Civil. Civil.' he repeated in his head. Ugh, this meant conversation.

She barely walks past him before he finds himself opening his mouth.

"How did your hunters react to the news of our punishment?" He asks.

Artemis inclines her head toward him, "Better than I expected. I raised them well."

Perseus nods coolly, "My Warriors were not happy with me."

"I don't care." She states matter of factly.

His eyes narrow at her, "And here I thought we could go an entire minute without fighting. But like always, you have to go ahead and ruin it."

This was entirely on her now, he was trying to be civil, she was to blame for this if a situation rose.

"You're a real brute, you know that?" She growls.

Perseus crosses his arms, still glaring at the back of her head, "Oh I'm the asshole here? I can't believe I even tried to make the effort. Stubborn woman." He hisses and turns around.

He takes a few strides before he feels a hand grasp his shoulder, causing his entire body to go numb, knowing exactly who the hand belonged to.

She sighs, "Old habits die hard. Sorry." She spoke the last word as if it wasn't part of her vocabulary. He could feel her breath at the back of his neck very vaguely, but it was still enough to make his hairs stand on end.

Perseus tilts his head toward her, she's looking up at him expectantly. Her prepossessing appearance furthering the alluring gaze in her eyes.

"If we want this stupid thing to work we have to find some common ground here." Perseus replies.

She smirks slightly, amused at his oblivious tendencies, "You mean besides the fact that we are the Gods of the hunt, have groups of virginal followers and hate Hera? I wonder."

Perseus turns his body towards hers and chuckles quietly, "I guess that'll be enough for now."

The tip of Artemis's lip upturns somewhat on the right side of her lip, a small dimple forming on her cheek.

His cheeks feel hot, when was the last time she smiled at him like that?

'No. Don't fall for it. She's just doing this to get over the punishment, don't let her grab hold of you again!'

They stared at each other for a few seconds before realising what they were doing. Artemis being the first to break the silence, "So uhh-we should check on our respective companions, we leave in 15 minutes."

Perseus clears his throat, "Yes."

He flashes to his cabin before he can make a fool of himself.

"Double time boys! We need to be ready in 10!" He orders over the voices of his followers.

"10? Come on!" Dante groans, as do the rest of them.

"Well unless you want, Artemis stomping over here I suggest you do as I say." He roll his eyes and snap his fingers, making sure all the need gear and supplies had been packed into their travel bags. "There, I saved you time. Now get dressed!"

* * *

After hiking through the National Park with Artemis and her Hunters in such close proximity to his Warriors and him for an entire day, Perseus came to the conclusion that Artemis and him would never agree on anything.

"No! A fixed, ground attack with close combat is best suited for this environment. We know nothing about this place and we can't exactly scout." Percy stops in front of her, trying to show his dominant side.

Artemis had none of it.

She glares up at him defiantly, "Well I know an environment like this well enough to know an ambush from the trees would be a perfect strategy."

Percy shakes his head, "Oh really? We don't even know where they are. They have no solid plans or coordinated movement plan. It's like this is just for fun. How are we supposed to ambush an absent enemy?"

Artemis scoffs, "I am not an idiot, Perseus. We merely use the very reason they are here against them. Bait."

Perseus frowns, hoping that what she was implying was her just being sadistic and not truthful.

"No. We are not using any one of our followers."

"I meant a mortal, you moron." She murmurs .

"Excuse me?" Perseus growls.

Artemis shrugs, "You kinda asked for that one-"

"Okay! How's about we take a rest milord and lady?" Dante asks, interrupting the gods and gesturing to their followers, "Everyone is restless and with no luck yet everyone is beginning to get discouraged. Perhaps we could regroup and begin again in the early hours of the morning?"

Perseus pinches the bridge of my nose, 'Why hadn't he noticed earlier?'

"Of course, tell everyone we will camp here for the night."

Dante nods and bows to, Artemis.

"Do you agree, milady?"

Artemis nods and gestures for him to leave.

Perseus watches as his lieutenant gives orders to those that will listen. A fight between him and Zoe immediately breaks out as he tries to order her around.

"Thou have no power over me thine big oaf!" She hisses.

Dante sticks his tongue out childishly, "You know this whole old english thing is beginning to get a little old, I'm sure even you think it's time for a change."

Zoe summons her bow and aims an arrow at his face, "Shut your mouth before I do it for you!"

Dante grinned, "There we go! We got modern english folks!" He claps mockingly, thus promptly having to dodge a silver arrow aimed at his mouth. He ducks swiftly before glaring at her, "Hey! That was close!"

Zoe smirks and shrugs nonchalantly, "My fingers slipped."

Dante growls and stomps away for his better judgement, not wanting to cause a brawl when they were already treading on thin ice.

"It seems our lieutenants still don't particularly get along." Artemis mutters behind Perseus.

He raises a brow, "You only notice now?"

She scoffs, "I've always noticed."

Perseus rolls his eyes and begins to walk to where he knew his warriors had set up his tent. If he didn't do it immediately they tended to do it for him, against his orders of course.

He sits on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Why do you make this so hard?" He growls out loud and falls back onto his bed.

He stares at his ceiling, not knowing what else to do. Getting lost in his thoughts seemed like the best option at the moment. He tried guiding his mind to anything besides her and the way she looked so unfairly mouth-watering in her older form.

He failed. He closed his eyes and called upon a memory of her lying beside him, her head resting peacefully on his pillow and her eyes content as they stared right through his own. He imagined the curve of her lips and subconsciously raised his hand to stroke the memory of her face. He opened his eyes and found nothing but an empty spot in his bed, his hand balled into a fist and he retracted it instantaneously.

"I hate you." He whispers in a strained voice, "You deserve to feel the pain you forced upon me."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door of his tent. Yes his tent had a door, he was an Olympian, they had shit like that.

"Milord?" A warrior's voice was heard from the other side, the obscurity of interrupting his lord clear in his voice. "Lady Artemis is calling for dinner, will you be joining us?"

He sighs heavily and makes his way out his tent, "Thanks Erik." He ruffles his dark brown hair, he grins a grin filled with childish innocence that only boys below the terrible age of 13 can give.

He salutes cutely, "Yes sir!" Perseus can sense him trailing behind him respectfully, he caught sight of the various followers crowding into the makeshift mess hall-or is it a mess tent?

Although his Warriors and Hunters made sure to sit on opposite sides of the long table able to fit all 27 of them, including Artemis and he.

The Hunters outnumbered the Warriors by 2, which wasn't a lot but could often make a difference in battle.

He was the last to enter, excluding Erik who ran in front of him to take a seat next to his younger brother Elijah. Twins, Elijah being 6 minutes younger, something they argued over constantly.

They stood as he entered as is the social grace of greeting an Olympian for a meal, Artemis being the only one to remain seated. She met his eyes over the rim of her golden goblet, the metal clashing with her eyes like black and white.

Perseus's face is expressionless, he stopped his brain from drifting to memories of their past together, it would just be a dangerous thing to do at this moment.

He takes his seat at the head of the table, directly across from Artemis.

He sends a silent prayer to Hestia to summon them dinner, she did so within seconds. An entire buffet of all kinds of dishes appearing on the table, it was met with excited murmurs of content and praise.

"I dibs the tater tots!" Erik shouted, reaching for the plate.

"No way! They're ours!" A girl about Erik's age glared daggers at him, her blonde hair falling over her eyes, causing her to blow it away and proceeding to stare Erik down.

He growls and pulls, "Share!"

"You share!" She demands, pulling it toward her.

"No you!" Erik pulls it so hard if the girl had let go he would have flown off the bench and into the dirt.

Perseus chuckles and lifts it out their hands, "Here, you both take half." He uses a butter knife to half the plate and summon another, separating the dish into to different plates for them.

Erik sticks his tongue out at the girl with blonde hair and Hazel eyes.

She mirrors his gesture and does the classic raspberry to anger him.

Perseus rolls his eyes and smile, he lifts a plate toward the pizza. He smacks his lips as it reaches his mouth, relishing at the taste.

"Cheesy."

"I concur!" Dante shouts, showing him a replica of the pizza Perseus was currently eating.

He salutes him, "That's my boy!"

Dante' winks playfully and takes a bite large enough to rival Perseus's own.

He sees Artemis eyeing the pizza in his hand with curiosity. He raises a single brow and hold up a piece, "Tempted?"

She stares him down disdainfully before summoning a different piece into her hand.

Perseus rolls his eyes dramatically and proceed to eat the piece he was previously going to give to her.

She smiles slightly as her tongue basks in the cheesy goodness, he's almost envious of it, but he knows how sharp that tongue can be.

"Wouldn't have made a difference in taste if you'd taken the one I was going to give you." Perseus mutters to himself.

Artemis hears which was not what he was expecting her to do over the dozens of other conversations happening at the same time.

Her eyes narrow viciously, "Perhaps I didn't want anything going into my mouth to have been touched by any part of you."

Perseus smirks, "That wasn't always the case if I remember correctly." He states and continues to eat his pizza without a care in the world. As if he hadn't just mocked a maiden goddess with sexual innuendo.

A few hunters gasp and their eyes flash to Artemis cautiously. Her own eyes open fully, her mouth parting and closing, at loss for words.

She gathers her composure quickly however and raises her knife threateningly, "What did you just say?" Each word she spoke sounded like it was being enveloped by a fire of fury growing inside her mouth.

Perseus shrugs, "What you heard me say."

Artemis hisses and stand up, silencing the room with the scrape of the bench's feet against the rocky earth.

Percy does the same, only still eating as if he didn't give a crap, which only furthered the mockery. Artemis points her dagger accusingly at him, "You dare insult me so?"

"I insult you with the truth." He chuckles cheekily.

Artemis cheeks tinge a light gold and she growls like the animals she has control over.

"Are you deliberately trying to get me to maim you?"

"If you're into that stuff sure."

Percy couldn't tell you why he was doing this, nor why he felt the need to in the first place. Subconscious revenge? The fact that making sexual jokes aimed at her angered her within seconds? Who knew, he just knows he's enjoying it.

She flashes in front of him, her hand gripping his shirt and pulling him down to her eye level, inclining her head toward his ear, "What exactly are you trying do here?" Her voice is so quiet only he can hear, even with his enhanced hearing it's feint.

"Teasing? Insults? Mockery?" He gives her a condescending look.

She lets out a sound of amusement, her eyes travelling his face, "All I see is a man rubbing the fact that he's seen me naked in my face like the very type of man I've come to hate." She lets his shirt go roughly, "The very type of man you've turned to."

His smirk is wiped off his face as soon as the sentence leaves her mouth. 'How dare she insult me so? Calling me the very definition of the type of man I have made my sole purpose to steer my warriors away from becoming.'

She pushes him away and shoves past him, her shoulder hitting his bicep forcefully. Perseus's gaze doesn't leave her, his glare burning holes into the back of her head. He grinds his teeth and clenches his hands, he follows her without a second word.

Leaving the Warriors and Hunters to their own devices in the food tent.

She's walking to her tent with an angry stomp, Perseus's pace quickens to catch up to her, intending to put her into her place.

"What?" She barks at him, causing him to flinch, not expecting her voice to be so strained yet so resentful.

She doesn't give him the honour of looking at him, keeping her eyes fixed on the door of her tent.

"I just-" He hesitates.

"Just what?" She turns her head somewhat, he can see her looking at him in the corner of her upward slanted eyes.

Perseus says nothing, surprising himself. She was giving him a chance to put her in her place and he was saying nothing?

"Spit it out, Perseus. I've had quite enough of you so please will you just say it." She turns to him, her arms crossed, enhancing her breasts and her intimidating demeanor.

Perseus finds his gaze lingering over her cleavage, he meets her eyes, "I am not the type of man that I prevent my Warriors from becoming or the type of man you teach your Hunters to hate." He snarls.

Her jaw clenches.

"So you can go shove it up your ass." Perseus finishes with a grunt.

Artemis treads up to him, her feet crushing whatever got in their way. She leanes up and raises her chin, "If you disagree, maybe you should try not shoving the reality that I've fucked you in the past, back into my face like it's information to be thrown around for everyone to hear. My Hunters are to remain in the dark about our past as will your Warriors." She shoves her finger into his chest. "Is that understood?"

Perseus glances at her lips for a brief moment, but long enough for her to notice. She has a sharp intake in breath as he steps forward.

"Why? Embarrassed?" He takes another step, Artemis taking a step back in response. She feels the hard surface of her door touch her back. Perseus sets his hand beside her face and bends down, his nose skimming her cheek, "I remember a time when you loved to be reminded that I was all yours." He guides her hand under the hem of his shirt, her fingers touching his abdominal muscles.

Her short breaths brush against his ear, making him shiver. He can feel her heat enveloping his body, the need to press himself against her rose to his mind.

"That was a long time ago." She whispers, retracting her hand and pressing it onto the door behind her.

"Yes but-" Perseus shakes his head and brushes his fingers over the shy of her breast. "I know you don't want that statement to be true." He can hear the audible increase of her heartbeat, _Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump._

She stares forward, her lips parting. Her eyelids drooping as she dips her head towards his neck, her hand slithering up his shirt.

Perseus can feel the material of his pants tightening, 'Do it, Artemis.' He clenches his teeth in anticipation, lust clouding his judgement, wanting only to feel her around him, feel himself inside her.

She glances up at his eyes, hurt crosses her elegant features for a split second. Perseus frowns, "What?"

"No you don't. You don't know me, not anymore." She pushes him away and opens her tent, disappearing behind the door in the space of 1 and a half seconds.

Perseus stands there dumbfounded for a few moments, he blinks away the clouds of desire in his eyes, racking his brain for any possible reason she would have found anything he'd done hurtful. He did everything right, he knew how to touch her, what to say, why would she push him away without so much as one piece of action?

'What are you doing?' He screams to himself. 'She's off limits, she took that vapid maiden vow years ago, let her go.'

He kicks the dirt at his feet angrily and makes his way to his tent.

* * *

Perseus wakes up with a start, he can sense something approaching, it's feint, still miles away, but he can feel it.

"Monsters?" He whispers to himself. The gut feeling disappears as fast as it appeared, like the intruders stepped out of range.

Perseus lays awake in his bed, harrowing over the thoughts he couldn't assemble, they were puzzle pieces that just wouldn't fit together. He couldn't possibly sleep now, it's not like an Olympian needed to anyhow, but rest was needed occasionally, even for an immortal.

He slips on a shirt before exiting his tent, it's way past the time his companions have gone to bed. Based on the silence of the night, it must have been after midnight, perhaps 1 or 2 am.

He basks in the feeling of his peaceful domain, the hunt was by far his favourite, even over a domain as powerful as time. It had that mixture of serenity and wild sense of no jurisdiction. The only downside, at this moment, was the reality of the moon watching over his every move. It's rays of light surrounding him and the forest around him.

He stared up at it, obstinate to stare it down even if impossible.

Then a silver gleam catches his eye, he bows his chin in the direction of the silver light. He is surprised to see Artemis sitting at a stray log around the ashen bonfire he could tell the Hunters and perhaps Warriors had shared.

Smoke still rose from the scorched wood, fading into the night sky.

Perseus ogles her, she was in her sphere, no one could possibly match the beauty she held within this moment. Her long hair glistened against the light of the moon she controlled, gleaming like the sharp metal of her silver daggers. She hadn't known he was there yet, her facial features were to relaxed and content. She closed her eyes while she relished her domain, her head inclined upwards to her moon.

The sun didn't do her justice, but the moon, the protector of the night, guiding lost souls to their refuge like a clairvoyant path, only touched on the sheer vision she was.

Seeing her like this, so serene and lovely, it made it harder for him to loathe her. All his body wanted to do was hold her close, but he couldn't, not after she'd betrayed him like she did.

However, his heart did win one argument, and against his better judgment he walked forward. His arm reaching toward her, his fingers touching her shoulder.

She basically jumped away from him, her face as shocked as he was to see her so skittish.

She stares at him a few moments before she gives him a questioning look.

"Before you say anything-" Perseus hold his hand up, his voice gentle, trying to show her he means no harm.

She nods her head once, allowing him to continue, albeit she did so reluctantly.

"I'm sorry-" Her eyes widen, "I do not know what possessed me to say such things to you earlier. Both times." Perseus bows his head, "Will you accept my deepest apologies?"

Artemis's brow knits, "You had a right." She murmurs before sitting down on the log once again.

Perseus shakes his head, "I don't have a right to bring to light an occurrence of the past that doesn't need to be thrown around like I was doing."

Artemis tilts her head a bit, "Are you saying you regret bringing it to light, or regret the past itself."

Perseus's head whips towards her so fast he feared his neck would snap, "I will never-" He narrows his eyes at her, appalled that she'd think such a thing, "Never, regret our time together. No matter what chaos it causes between us now."

A light gold stains her cheeks, she averts her eyes and rubs her arms, "I just thought because-"

"No." He touches her waist with his hand, bringing her to face him, "Don't ever see my feelings towards you as regret." He cocks his head, peering into her irises, "Understand?"

She bobs her head haltingly, transferring her attention to the stars.

"Look-" She points toward them, "The skies are clear tonight, the mortals have not yet polluted my domain to the point of the stars not being existent."

"The sphere is as beautiful as it's mistress." Perseus claims with a soft voice.

She glances at him, mulling over something in her head, like she was negotiating with herself to speak.

Her mouth opens to say something, but she freezes. Her eyes narrowing as she turns towards the shadows of the foliage, "They're here."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter almost ready! :)**

 **Review**

 **Lots of love**

 **-Princess**


	5. Chapter 5: Guardian

**I know I tend to disappear but I update every chance I get. I really hope things will calm down where I am so I can focus on my writing more.**

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO

Review thoughts and ideas

* * *

Perseus-

A Hellhound shrieked as the blade of his sword sliced through it's neck. Perseus swung his blade around in one long strike, killing another monster in the process. Golden dust filled the air around him, clouding the air like another layer in the atmosphere.

He dodged the claws of a Drachne, her fangs bared at him and glistened in the early hours of the morning.

He glared at her and raised his weapon, she hissed, resembling a snake on a furious rampage.

"You can never leave us in peace, can you Guardian?" She growls.

Perseus stands in a defensive stance, "You chose a life of chaos the moment you took the life of an innocent."

She laughs sadistically, "You Olympians and your double standards, you are merely us in a more refined form." She spits before launching at him with her long claws ready to dig their way into his flesh.

Perseus knocks her hands away and slams his sword through her chest in a swift sequence of elegant technique. She squirms for a few moments, Perseus grunts and pushes harder, crushing her heart.

"I am nothing like you, monster." He retracts his sword, "Not anymore."

He gets up and scans the previously tranquil clearing, it was now disturbed by the blood shed from his companions and touched by the sinful pieces of monsters scattered across it's face.

There must have been about 40 off the bat, surrounding them just an hour earlier. They'd ambushed them, Perseus being so distracted by _her_ to allow them to mask their scent from him. Now the injuries on his Warriors and the Hunters were weighing on his conscience. Luckily for him, there were no casualties today. His companions skills far exceeding that of the violent-driven minds of the creatures of the deep.

He knows there are very few of them left, some retreating and others with the courage enough to stay and die with dignity.

In the clearing itself, the atmosphere is grey, a pink tinge being the only sign of colour from the light of the sun peeping over the trees. No monster in sight, only his and Artemis's followers picking themselves up, seeing to their brothers and sisters in arms.

But where was Artemis?

He'd spotted her for a short moment every now and then throughout the small battle. Her fighting style as elegant and graceful as she, her blades slicing through the monsters with ease as did her lethal arrows when they pierced their torsos.

Even with the lack of offenders in the clearing, Perseus could hear them crying out for their lost brethren in the distance, still trying to pursue revenge on those that took their lives. He closes his eyes and listens carefully, trying to locate both the missing companions and the Mistress of the Wild herself. There is at least 3 unaccounted for, two hunters and their Lady.

His eyes widen when he catches the sound of a scream, but it isn't of the monsters he kills, it's human. He rushes through the bushes, desperate to find where the last of the danger remained.

He swings his sword frantically in front of him, the fauna blocking his way. Eventually finding his way to another clearing, this time with a path running through it, dividing the two halves.

Before Perseus can react, a small body is thrown onto him, he catches the poor girl before they fall through the bushes.

"Felicity!" A hunter with the name of Tamara screams, holding her hand out towards the girl in Perseus's arms.

The Cyclops raises his fists behind the girl, Perseus calls out to her, but he's too late. Tamara is flung across the clearing and into the trees, hitting the floor in a helpless heap.

Felicity, in his arms groans and hits his shoulder, "Help milady and-" She points weakly at the fallen girl, "-Tamara."

Perseus sets the girl down gently behind a tree, out of harm's way and searches for Artemis. She's crouching Tamara's side with her bow pointing at the Cyclops currently gathering his bearings. Multiple cuts and slices are seen on his body, a particularly deep gash across his stomach reminded him of something Artemis could do with a single swing of her arm.

Perseus's eyes widen as he see's two red eyes appearing in the darkness behind her, she's to worn and focused on the bigger monster at hand to sense it. If she did, it would be too late.

The world slows around him as he watches the hellhound spring from the shadows, his jaw clenching around Artemis's right shoulder, his teeth sinking into her skin and dragging her away from her young huntress.

She lets out a painful scream and discards her bow. The huntress she was previously protecting now defenseless against the oncoming brute with one eye.

Perseus calls out Artemis's name without thinking, his protective instincts kicking in. Artemis looks at him with surprise before relief graces her features.

"Help her!" She yells at him before a dagger appears in her free hand and is thrusted through the hounds ribs.

Perseus reacts straightaway and throws his sword, throwing knives style through the air. It travels with remarkable speed, the tip of it's sharp metal carving through the nape of the Cyclops's neck as if it were nothing but water.

It goes still, it's weapon raised mid thrust. The body falls to the ground, crumbling like sand under the kick of a human. The girl stared at the monster by her feet with eyes wide in fear, her face a pasty white. She's in shock.

Perseus sighs in consolation, he was right on time. He recalls his sword back to his hand and sheathes it just as he see's the hellhound's head roll into his peripheral vision. It explodes into dust a moment later.

He see's Artemis rush to Tamara's side, letting her sit up and lean on her frame.

Perseus walks over and lays a hand on her undamaged shoulder softly, "Are you all okay?"

Artemis's head shoots up and searches the clearing anxiously, "Where is Felicity?"

Perseus holds his hand up and moves to retrieve the girl from her hiding spot. She hisses as he's forced to bend her body, forcing her broken ribs to move out of place.

"Lady Artemis." She whispers.

Artemis stands up and takes her from Perseus's arms, setting the two girls next to each other. They wrapped their arms around each other weakly, Tamara letting Felicity bury her face into her neck.

"Friends?"

Artemis nods her head, "Best friends." She replies as she strokes their faces lovingly. "Help me take them to the medical tent."

Perseus nods and touches their shoulders, flashing them to where they can be cared for by the medics of the group.

Artemis rubs her hand through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. Now making it clear she was far worse for wear than he was. While he was fighting hellhounds and Drachne, she was fending off who knows how many Cyclops. He'd seen them at the beginning of the battle, but when they disappeared from his sight he assumed they'd been taken care of, he felt like a dick. They'd merely gravitated toward the younger, weaker hunters. Cornering them until older huntresses like Tamara to find them and aid them.

"Are you alright?" Perseus asks, eyeing her very damaged shoulder. The golden ichor staining her clothes did not help her case as she glared at him.

"I am fine. I need to see to my hunters-" She states, trying and failing to stand. Her legs wobble feebly and she collapses. Percy caught her bridal style just as she is about to hit the ground.

"You need medical attention. I'm taking you to the medical tent-"

"No!" She struggles against his grip meekly. Her strength lessening with each squirm, " I need to help my girls-"

Perseus narrows his eyes, "You can see them after you have regained your strength. Now shut up and let me help you." He orders as he walks back to where their camp had been.

She mutters curses under her breath, "It is my duty."

"Yeah well it's mine to take care of all of you." He gives her a once over, "And you are not in a good position to be arguing with me right now."

She scoffs, "I am perfectly fine."

Perseus rolls his eyes at her stubbornness. Ignoring the fact that they molded together as symmetrically as a well balanced artwork.

She leans her head on his chest reluctantly, "Obstinate ass."

"Thanks." He replies coldly, not really caring what she had to say at the moment. Her emotions were running high and he couldn't take anything she said to heart.

"You are."

"Says the woman determined to try stroll around and help her companions when she can't walk herself?" Perseus raises an eyebrow at her.

She goes silent for a couple of seconds, averting her eyes from his and focusing on the collapsed tents of their camp.

"Well at least I-"

"Well nothing." Perseus silences her with a look he only used to silence his Warriors when they argued over stupid issues.

She lifts a slender brow at his audacity to boss her around.

He mirrors her expression mockingly, "You can't even argue with me. So just let me help you. I know it's your duty, I have the same duty. But we need to look after each other if we want to make sure we can still fulfill those duties."

She growls at him and crosses her arms like a small child.

"Lady Artemis! Are you alright?" Zoe runs over and grabs Artemis's hand. "Tamara and Felicity! I lost them, I'm so sorry I have failed-"

Artemis holds her hand up to silence her, smiling reassuringly. A smile reserved only for her close relations, "I am fine as are they. They are safe. You have Perseus here to thank for that." She sighs like she wished it was anyone but him.

Perseus bows his head in a 'You're Welcome' gesture as Zoe turns her gaze to him.

"Th-thank you milord-"

"No thanks needed. Now will you please open the tent flap to the medical tent, I need to help your mistress."

She shakes her head, "I can do that Lord Perseus-"

Perseus holds Artemis tighter to his body as Zoe tries to take her from his arms, "No." He says a little too quickly, suspicious even to him. "I can do it."

Artemis gives him a questioning look, as does Zoe.

"What is going on? Is everything alright?" Dante is heard from beside him. Perseus wasn't even aware of his presence, how long had he been standing there?"

Perseus proceeds to make his way to the medical tent, "Retrieving supplies to tend to, Artemis's wounds. Is everyone okay and accounted for?" He asks his lieutenant, who is staring at the two gods with suspicious eyes.

"Uhh-yes. Do not worry, we are all surprisingly alright, minus one or two bad injuries. But they are being treated with ambrosia and nectar, nothing to be alarmed about. We are taking care of everything, tend to yourselves." He claims, tilting his head and regarding the Gods of the Hunt.

Zoe stood next to him with a similar perplexed look.

"Excellent, good work-both of you." Perseus smiles before pushing through the flap of the tent.

Artemis groans loudly, "I can take care of myself you know!" She glares at him.

Perseus scoffs, "Fine then." He drops her on a pile of crates, "Help yourself-go on-I'm waiting." he gestures to the medical supplies on the other side of the room.

Artemis looks at them, a melancholic look crossing her face as she struggles to stand.

After watching her shuffle toward them for a good 30 seconds and making no progress, he gives in to his reluctant worry and lets her lean on him.

"I'll gather the necessary supplies and take them to your tent where you can tend to yourself-under my watch of course." He adds the last part quickly, not wanting her to think he was going to abandon her.

She stomps her foot, "I'm not a child."

Perseus chuckles, "I'm just helping you."

"I don't need it."

Perseus meets her angry eyes and smiles softly, "I know."

The intensity of her gaze lessens as she sighs, "Fine."

* * *

Perseus laughs out loud as he watches Artemis try her third attempt at cleaning her shoulder with her only other free limb as stiff as a tree.

She huffs and throws the wet cloth onto the bed, "This is impossible!" Her toga rides back up her shoulder, covering the exposed wound.

Perseus leans down and takes the cloth in hand, using a free limb to pull the side of her toga down, Artemis stiffens and backs away.

"What are you-"

"Just relax." He whispers as he pulls down her bra strap, his eyes travelling her exposed skin on her chest, the way her collar bone met the curve of her neck and the smooth skin despite the wound on one shoulder was just as delectable looking as her legs.

Her posture was rigid, cautious. He felt a pang at his chest, his touch never used to shy her away, it used to make her melt.

He wiped the grime and ichor, the bite marks already almost healed, the marks would be fading into nothing very soon.

"There." He says, giving her back the cloth.

She takes it carefully, her fingers touching his. He finds himself not wanting her to pull away, he made sure his touch lingered on her hand.

"How's your other shoulder?" Perseus asked, reaching out to take a look at her other injury.

She winces, but doesn't hold her shoulder, instead clutching her stomach. Her toga was covered in so much ichor it was hard to tell if it was an open or closed wound. He narrows his eyes as he takes her dagger, ripping a hole in the material.

"Percy!" She screeches with a high pitched voice.

Perseus flinches visibly and meets her eyes cautiously, "What did you just say?"

She hadn't called him that in centuries. It was a nickname she had adopted for him years ago, a nickname only she could call him, once sentimental, now only bringing hurt at the reminder that she had no reason to call him such things anymore.

She blushes and rubs her arms nervously, "Uhh-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She turns away, not finishing her sentence and choosing to instead change the topic, "Why are you ripping my clothes off?"

Perseus wanted to poke fun at the hidden meaning behind the phrase she just spoke but decided against pointing it out.

"I'm checking your ribs-" He refrains from gasping, it was no longer an open wound, but the bruise was barely concealed by the little bit of ichor covering her skin. The bruises made it seem like they were trying to trap her beneath them. "What did those monsters try?" He growls and takes the wet cloth, wiping the discoloured skin in a dove-like manner, not wanting to hurt her.

Artemis doesn't answer, making Perseus slam his free hand on the bed, "Dammit, Artemis. How dare they try something like that with you and you not tell me?" His voice is filled with concern, his eyes softening as she meets his eyes.

"I can take care of myself, it's okay." She cups his cheek gently, "I'm okay."

Perseus shakes his head leans onto her hand without thinking of how odd this might look if a Hunter or Warrior were to walk in.

"I know but I-"

"It's alright." She tells him in a soothing voice, her lips upturning into a heart-stopping smile.

The smile that made her eyes sparkle, the smile that made his insides go to jelly no matter what mood he was in.

Perseus licked his dry lips, "I only want you to be safe."

She leans forward, her forehead on his cheek, "I know." Her voice is hushed, her posture now relaxed just like he wanted.

Perseus strokes her face, saying nothing but only basking in the feeling of being so close without either one of them in some kind of dispute with the other. Her body was nearly pressed against his. Her toned stomach was exposed for him to just slip his hand inside and caress her body gently, reassure her that not everyone would touch her the way those monsters tried and failed to do. It was so tempting to do, to soothe her.

Percy gulped at his thoughts, his eyes glued to her unsheltered skin, all he wanted-no-needed was to pull her on top of him and make love to her,.

'What?' He scolds, 'No. Sleep with her. Not make love. What are you saying, Perseus? Don't allow her to take control of you now, not after so many years of loathing everything about her.'

Her breathing evens out against his neck, her hand grasping his neck while the other lay on his thigh with no sign of disgust.

Gathering all his willpower and using every ounce of discipline he had, Perseus reluctantly shrugs her away, "If you are okay now, I shall leave." He proclaims, getting to his feet.

Artemis nods her head leisurely, "I guess I am. But you don't have to-" She stops herself, turning away, "Uhh yes. I shall see you later once I'm umm-dressed."

Perseus misses the gold staining her cheeks, to busy trying to control his own desires that are beginning to morph into confusing ones being in such close proximity to her.

He avoids stepping on the furs and pillows decorating her floor, the fire in the middle of the tent gave it a nice homey touch but this wasn't his place to be. He needed to get away from this before he did something he regretted.

He leans against the door as he closes it, resting the back of his head on the hard surface. She'd never know how hard it was to be so close to her and feel the intolerable pain of not being able to hold her close like he once could.

Unknown to him, the goddess he'd just forced himself to walk away from was lying on her bed with her face buried into her hands. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to break open the floodgates, but she refused to cry. Not over him, not after all this time. She made her choice, even though considering the circumstances there wasn't much of one.

Artemis wiped the sides of her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, calming her senses. She sits up and throws her legs over the side of her bed, the bed he was just sitting on, almost holding her like he used to.

'Why did he have to stop?' She asks herself, 'He couldn't have just given her something to ease her nerves, not deprive her of the only thing that could cause her both nerve-wracking pleasure and relaxation.'

She bites her lips as she wraps her arms around herself, allowing her mind to drift to the thought of him embracing her like he used to, like she knew he wanted to. But she had hurt him, he wouldn't be wanting anything to do with her for a long time, he hadn't wanted anything to do with her for a long time.

" _What are you doing?" He whispers in her ear, his breath causing shivers to run up her spine with each word spoken._

 _Artemis faces him and giggles, kissing his lips lovingly, silencing his protests. He smiles against her lips and wraps his arms around her lower back lazily._

" _Hmm don't get me wrong-" He purposefully leans around her and looks at her butt, "I'm loving the view."_

 _She'd been leaning over the edge of Olympus, surveying the entire landscape below. The mortals and their small villages or large cities, Greece truly was beautiful. She loved to enjoy the view it honoured them with, she could watch the mortals go about their day for hours._

 _She sits at the side, her legs swinging over the side as if she wasn't thousands of feet in the air._

" _Imagine being a mortal." She says, leaning on her hand, "How interesting would it be?"_

 _Perseus frowns and sits beside her, making sure there was very little distance between them._

" _Why?" He grabs her hand and presses his lips to her skin softly and repeatedly._

 _She smiles at him and leans on his shoulder, "Being able to live everyday to it's fullest, not knowing if your going to wake up the next day. It must keep you on your toes, it leaves no room for the problems we have to go through in our everyday lives."_

 _Percy contemplates what she's saying for a moment._

" _I think you're right-" He nuzzles her neck, sending trickles of electricity up her spine. "What made you think of it?"_

 _She shrugs, still getting over the urges he inspired in her, "Just inspecting them, I realise how simple their lives can be, so peaceful. Why do they ruin it with idiocies like war and violence?"_

 _Percy sighs and stares down at the earth, "That is a good question. But they do feed off of what we guide them to do and with gods like Ares-" He stops, not needing to continue._

 _Artemis tsks and gets up, "Come on." She grabs his hands, pulling him forward, "Let's be mortals."_

 _Percy chuckles, "What? Why?"_

 _Artemis fakes a gasp, "Why? Because I want to pretend we don't live in a world filled with deceit and greed. Let's be like mortals and go about our day, ignoring our problems." She grabs his face and greets his mouth with a sexy open-mouthed kiss._

 _Percy returns it with an equal amount of passion, his hands finding their way down to her body and grasping her butt urgently._

" _Mm-I can think of a few ways." He smirks, breaking the kiss._

 _Artemis licks her lip and giggles, "I've noticed the mortals don't usually wait to get to their respective beds." She states, eyeing the secluded clearing in the gardens they were currently sitting in._

 _Percy responds by tugging at the broach of her toga, "I'm liking this mortal thing a lot more by the second." She can feel the material of her garments fall to her feet with a soft SWISH._

 _Artemis leans up and crashes her lips on his own once again._

She is knocked from her thoughts by her lieutenant calling to her from the other side of her door

"Milady! Are you alright? May I come in?"

Artemis glances down at her attire, it's the same as it was earlier. She needed to change. She clicks her fingers and her body glows, an ordinary hunting uniform sported her figure. She smiles, satisfied and told Zoe to come in.

"What is the damage, Zoe? How are the girls?"

Zoe bows respectfully, "Everything is in tip top shape. The injured are being cared for and healing with great speed thanks to your blessing and the ambrosia of course."

"Excellent."

"Are you alright milady?" She asks, touching Artemis's shoulder.

Artemis cocks her head to the side, "Of course. Don't worry about me, Zoe. I am an Olympian, we heal three times faster than you."

Zoe bows her head in understanding. Silence is followed.

Artemis can tell her friend is holding back, like she wants to say or ask something but is reluctant to do so.

"Zoe? Is there something on your mind?" She asks.

Zoe shakes her head too quickly, "Nope."

"Mmhmm. Remember you can tell me anything." She reassures her lieutenant with her signature smile.

Zoe returns it, "Of course."

Artemis stands, "Good, now let's go check on them anyway." Her legs are still weak, but no longer trembling as she puts weight on them. If she just walked slowly all would be well. That Cyclops had taken a swipe at her legs, nearly hitting them out their sockets, it hurt like Hades much to her displeasure.

Zoe bowed, "Yes milady."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is a bit steamy so get ready.

Lots of Love!

-Princess


	6. Chapter 6: Temptation

Here's the next chapter! Had more inspiration for this story more so than Nerd's Guide lately. But I'm sure I'll get some inspiration soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO

* * *

Chapter 6- Tempation

"I shall admit-" Zeus's eyes darted between the Gods of the Hunt. "I am thoroughly surprised you were able to complete this assignment with so few hassles."

Perseus clutched the hilt of his sword tightly the circulation cut off from his fingers. In his opinion, there were hassles, many of them. For one, the cyclops cornering the youngest and weakest, nearly killing them in the process. Zeus didn't care. He wouldn't know what the feeling of having a real family is like, he'd never understand how stressful it was waking up everyday knowing any one of their followers could die on a mission he carelessly assigns. But what made Zeus's statement even worse, is that those putrid creatures had dared lay a hand on any part of Artemis's body, they failed to do what they intended but still. 'So few hassles? Pugh!' Perseus growled beneath his breath. 'But why would you care if the wanted to hurt her?' His reason answered immediately, 'Because it is my duty to protect the Olympians. Nothing else.' The devil on his shoulder cackled, 'Sure. That's the only reason.'

Artemis sighs quietly, "We merely did as we were told to do. Luckily there were no fatal wounds."

Zeus nods, "Send your companions my thanks. You shall be informed of your next mission shortly." He turns to the council, "Shall we continue with more important matters?"

Perseus grinds his teeth, Aphrodite touches his arm for comfort, fully aware of his anger.

"Self-involved ass." Perseus looked over at Artemis to see if she was as affected by this as he was.

Her face was expressionless, she only let people see what she wanted them to see. If Perseus had not known her so well he'd have waved it off as being alright with it all, but he knew her. Those eyes of hers were his window to her soul. He studied her face, she wasn't aware of his gaze, allowing him time to distinguish the emotions in her darkened silver irises.

"Fury." He mutters.

"What was that brother?" Aphrodite whispers to him.

Perseus clears his throat and shakes his head, hoping she hadn't seen him watching the Moon Goddess. If she did, she said nothing.

Perseus returns his attention the woman he once adored and stares once again in wonder. How could she sit so calmly yet feel so resentful without letting a drop of emotion show on her face? Most of these gods were an open book to him, maybe not to others but to him of course.

Her head turns slightly, she meets his gaze in the corner of her eye and raises an immaculate brow.

The blood rushes to his cheeks at the realization of being caught. He narrows his eyes to hide the fact that he was admiring her. She gives him a questioning look.

Perseus has to shy away from staring at her lips, 'Don't make a fool of yourself.' He scolds internally.

Without gracing her look with an answer he faces Zeus, who had been droning on about an unknown subject.

* * *

Artemis flashes to where the hunters had made camp to rest for the night. The Warriors obviously having gone in the opposite direction, thank the gods for her. She couldn't be in Perseus's presence a minute longer, the meeting alone was excruciating, especially with his smouldering eyes studying her the entire time. It messed with her concentration, reminding her of the past and she hated it.

"Milady, how was it?" Zoe asks, emerging from her tent.

It must have been at least 12 pm, Artemis wondered why Zoe was awake, it was not her turn to do night patrol, 'She didn't have to wait up for me.'

Artemis nods her head in acknowledgment, "As good as it could have gotten. How are the injured?"

"Nearly up to speed, we shall be ready to move in a day or two's time."

"Good work, I'll go see them." Artemis smiles and turns on her heel toward the medical tent, "Go to bed Zoe." A tiny tug at her guts alerts her attention, but she passes it off as paranoia. After the previous ambush on her companion's, she had been on high alert. Almost skittish, but that's stretching it a bit.

"They are asleep milady. I don't mean to sound as if I'm barking orders but our medics said-"

"I understand-" Artemis smiles at her reassuringly, "It's best not to disturb them."

Zoe doesn't seem to react, but Artemis had known her for years. The undertone of relief graced the crease between her brow, Artemis fought the urge to bring her into a motherly hug. As old as her lieutenant was, that childlike innocence still lurked underneath that tough and so sure of herself demeanour.

"Very good milady, if I may take my leave-"

Artemis chuckles quietly and cups her shoulders affectionately, "Good night my little star."

"Umm yes, goodnight milady." Red spreads across Zoe's usually tanned cheeks as she walks over to her tent in a hurried fashion.

Artemis stands there for a few moments longer, smiling at the trail of repressed affection her 'Little Star' had left.

"The girl always did have trouble processing affection." A deeper voice tarnishes the previously peaceful clearing.

Artemis pivoted on her heel and unsheathed her daggers, taking a battle-like position. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she analysed the figure among the shadows, she waited. The figure's gaze travelled her body, taking in her defensive stance and stiff shoulders. She was waiting for him to strike first.

"Relax." His voice changed, becoming reassuring and almost comforting as the person stepped out from his camouflage. An easy half-grin that Artemis was all too familiar with appeared on his handsome face.

"Perseus-" Artemis posture remained rigid, but she disregarded her daggers to her sheathes.

He met her eyes as she spoke, causing the air to be sucked out her lungs. The intensity of his sea-green eyes were sometimes to much to bear, even after so many years.

"What are you doing at my camp? How did you even get in here without my-" She paused mid-sentence and groaned. The tug at her stomach, she ignored it like a fool. His presence was powerful and like always, consuming. How could she not realize it was him?

"I know my visit may be surprising-" His tone is laced with uncertainty, making questions form at the back of her tongue. "I just-well after our mission I wanted to see-that is to check up on...you?" His statement sounded more like a question than an answer, but she played along, curious as to why he was so nervous.

"Why would you do that?" There is slight hostility to her words, she couldn't help it. After that incident in the medical tent, she wanted to hate him even more for allowing her to feel so weak that she would be on the verge of breaking down.

He licks his lips as a sign of unease before answering, "I'm your Guardian, it's what I'm here for."

Artemis scoffs, "You're the _Olympian's_ guardian, not mine."

Perseus clears his throat, "That's what I meant. You are an Olympian, are you not?" This time the biting tone is in his words. However, the look of remorse that follows his aggressive comment is apparent. "I know you don't want to hear it but I-" His mouth remains open, but no words escape. Leaving Artemis to revert back to her state of confusion that she was in when she realised he had appeared.

"What is it, Perseus? Don't hesitate, this nervous demeanour doesn't suit you."

She raises her brows, expecting an answer in the next couple of seconds.

'What on earth was the matter with him?' Artemis asked herself. Isn't he rejoicing at the fact that she was practically begging for his touch just a day ago, she had made it as obvious as a rose amongst the thorns. Yet he had so far refrained from mocking her about the incident.

He still says nothing and glares at the rocks by his feet, it seemed as if he was arguing whether to say something.

"Dammit, Perseus-"

"I wanted to see if you were okay, alright?" He shouts just a bit too loudly, his words echoing through the silent night. "Not as a guardian but as a fr-...partner."

Artemis's eyes widen to comical levels. 'Did he just almost refer to her as his...friend?'

When she says nothing to reply he continues, interpreting it as a reflection of disquietude.

"The thought of those putrid creatures trying to hold you in such a disgusting manner makes me furious. How dare they lay their sinful hands-paws whatever on your body?" He stares at his open palms with darkened pupils, "They have no idea what their punishment would have been if they had been spared. The only hands that I want touching you are-" His hands ball into fists and he takes a long, ragged breath. "-your hands."

Artemis blushes at whatever he was implying and resorts to wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to shield herself from embarrassment, it doesn't work.

Suddenly realising his horrid mistake he slaps his forehead, "No! I didn't mean that. What you do to your body with your hands is no longer any of my business. I meant-" He stops and groans loudly, "Crap I never meant to say that. I'm so sorry! I just wanted to say that monsters should not be touching you." He kicks the ground and faces his back toward her, "It was supposed to be endearing. I'm so-"

"Stupid?" Artemis chirps with evident amusement in her voice, she bites the inside of cheek to keep herself from bursting into guffaws.

He throws her a glare over his shoulder, "Yes, thank you for so kindly pointing it out."

A tinge of guilt nags at her heartstrings, she'd embarrassed him. In most circumstances this would have been satisfying, but now he was acting so vulnerable and genuine, it would be wrong to mock him.

"Hey-" She steps toward him and glides her hand over his shoulder and down his arm, grasping his wrist lightly. It was for both his and her benefit. He needed the reassurance and she-well she needed to remind herself what his taut muscles felt like under her palm. Just to feed the monster of nostalgia that had been gnawing at her chest for the past few days with it's memory filled canines.

He brushes her hand off and takes a noticeable step away from her. Artemis ignores that heart clenching feeling of rejection and keeps her composure with a simple head tilt.

"What?" He frowns, eyeing her wearily.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. In fact-" Artemis doesn't know why she's saying this, perhaps the kicked puppy look he is currently holding still works wonders on her. "I know what you were trying to do. I appreciate it very much." She wipes her suddenly clammy hands on her toga.

He touches her stomach, "Did they hurt you badly?" Perseus questions with unnerving concern.

Artemis is taken back but does her best to not focus on how familiar his hand feels on her body and inhales deeply. Her heart is beating so fast just from a touch that it feels like it's trying to escape her chest.

"Uhm no they did not. I never allowed them-"

"But they still touched you! Vile creatures!" He growls and pulls her closer, it's just a few centimetres but gods did it ignite a fire between them she desperately needed to not be there.

He inspected her stomach closely, not conscious of her stiff posture and the wave of goosebumps that covered her skin. How he expected to see anything while she had clothes on was really beyond her but who knew what was going through his mind?

Artemis gulped as she used her little remaining will-power to help conceal her desire to let him do what those monsters wanted to. She felt like her skin was covered in a layer of deep heat, Perseus's scent beckoned her closer. But she couldn't go closer, if either one of them took a step closer. Artemis couldn't promise what she wouldn't do. 'Dear gods, just don't let him look up at me with those mesmerizing orbs. Just don't.' She pleaded to whoever was listening.

Perseus, unbeknownst to her, was having just as hard a time. His breathing had resorted to long and strained gasps as he tried his best to keep his attention at her cloth covered stomach. Staring at something he couldn't see was the only thing keeping this untamed need to dominate her at bay. 'Just don't let the wind guide the sweet smell of her hair to my nose. Don't let it. Don't intoxicate me. Just don't.'

One excruciating minute passed before either spoke, Perseus forced himself to snap his eyes shut and take slow, reluctant steps back. He almost stumbled when a gust of the soft breeze whistled in his ears. He buried his nose in his shirt and refused to look her in the eye.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asks, a giggly noise following straight after.

'Don't look, Perseus. She's doing it again. That look will tear your discipline apart.' His reason screamed. ' **But her lips go pouty and her eyes twinkle so cutely it's-'** ' _Shut up! Stop thinking about it!_ ' ' **But she's giggling!'** ' _Fuck off.'_ He resorted to growling to himself.

"I must go. I am glad you are alright." He almost yells out of haste to get away from her.

"What? You can't do that-" Artemis grabs his arms and spins him around, alarming him which ultimately led to their dooms. Why? Because he stumbled like an idiot and found the body he had been avoiding pressed up on his.

Perseus froze, the rosey-pine scent of her hair invaded his senses and did just what he knew it would, it clouded his judgment and opened up a pathway to his demise. Allowing him to leer down at her, her silver pupils were staring up at him through the thick curtains of her eyelashes. With each gasp leaving her lips serving as one of the many reasons his hunting trousers were shrinking.

Perseus adjusted his hold on her arms and slithered it down to her lower back. Familiarising himself with every smooth curve of her body.

"Percy-" A faint whisper escaped her lips.

That did it. Just that single previously special word was enough to send whatever ounce of willpower that was keeping his libido at bay down the drain, along with his judgment.

"Fucksakes!" Perseus hisses and pulls her toward the forest.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Her tone is filled with both worry and a husky aspect that could only be a result of lust.

Instead of the pure lust that had consumed his being released, it's long lost cousin called pent-up fury decided to tag along. It burst through his limbs in one large explosion, surprising even him, but he knew its source. Since when did he act like some love-struck puppy, heeding to her every will? What happened to him? What happened to his strength? His self-respect? Enough was enough, she would no longer pull him wherever she pleased.

Perseus's eyelids narrow to slits as he presses her against a tree making up the thousand decorating this forest. Fear slowly mixes with the many emotions between her angular features.

"Since when am I such a pussy? Tell me! Since when did I turn into some love-struck fool following every request or move you make? I am the alpha, not your little beta that you can push around! Do you understand?" He growls and traps her arms above her head. Both wrists incarcerated in his left hand as he uses the other to support his body crushed onto hers.

"I am not trying to treat you like-"

Perseus shakes his head, "Shut it, I'm not done." Her mouth shuts tightly, she doesn't know why she listened. "Let me touch you, Artemis. Right here, right now. Kiss me."

The fear in her eyes dissipates and is replaced with bewilderment.

"Wh-what?"

Perseus presses his pelvis to hers, "This unbearable need to feel you, to be inside of you so intimately is consuming me. Turning me into some sort of pining idiot. I've lost myself over you, once again, only this time I can't have you."

Artemis stops struggling away from his grip as the next set of words leave his mouth.

"All those years ago, when you-" His voice cracks and looks away, refusing to let her see how much it still hurts, how his chest tightens so painfully. "When you-said what you said. When you did what you did, I lost myself. It's not recently. I've lost myself longing for the feeling of you to let me touch you again."

Artemis's chest heaves, meeting his own with every inhale, "You don't know what you're saying-"

"Shut up, Artemis. You took something from me, my heart, my ability to feel emotion to another woman, my self-respect and worst of all, my strength."

"How is one measly night of childish kissing going to help?" Artemis hisses, her own eyes flashing dangerously. "I can't very well fuck you now can I?"

'Whose fault is that?' He wants to ask, but refrains from doing so in fear of leading them away from this much needed discussion.

"It will, I know it will. It's the very reason what was taken from me is lost, but I want it back. All of it." He smashes his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. Within a millisecond of this happening, just like they used to, their bodies melted into the other's embrace. Artemis freeing from the grip of his hand and entangling her own in his hair, she moaned with increasing passion.

Perseus only allowed this to egg him on, he responds by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding his hips against her, inadvertently lifting her higher up the tree's trunk.

She throws her head back and bites her lower lip.

Perseus can't take even a second of her lips being apart from his and uses a free hand to force her chin back down to his. Once again, their lips meet, but this time the kiss turns urgent and sensual. Their tongues slipping past their parted mouths and fighting each other for the same goal. Dominance.

Before he notices, he's lifting the hem of her toga to slip his hand between her thighs.

"Percy wait-" Artemis pushes his hand away and gives him a pleading look, "Don't. I cannot go any further than what we are, my vow won't allow it."

He growls and picks her up by her butt, their faces millimetres apart.

"I've always hated you're fucking vow." He gives the _**ass**_ et his hand currently has a hold on a squeeze.

"I know." She averts her eyes, the mood turning sombre.

"You owe me." He declares out of the blue.

Perseus is walking them in the direction she knows her tent is. On instinct she glances around wearily, hoping and praying none of her hunters are awake. Dear lords if they knew what she was doing right now and who she was doing it with, she could only imagine their reactions.

Before long, her back is pressed against the door of her tent, Perseus is looking at her expectantly. As tempted as she is, she needed to set boundaries before they continue.

"If I let you in, you cannot try anything funny-"

"Just kissing, I get it. Now get inside." He orders in a no-nonsense tone. Artemis gulps, her mouth going dry, not being used to anyone dominating her like that. Finding herself doing exactly as he says, she comes to the conclusion that she missed his assertiveness more than she realised. She liked that his old self was returning, part of it at least.

Artemis barely has time to register what's happening before she is pinned down on her bed by the significantly larger man that has put her in this position on more than one occasion.

"No funny business-" He slowly lets his hand adventure toward the shy of her breast, "Just pleasure."

* * *

Hopefully these were worth the wait! **Reviews help with motivation/inspiration!**

Lots of Love!

-Princess


End file.
